Tabu yang Benar
by neisyamalfoy
Summary: Draco terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-Laki. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menegang, melainkan karena siapa partner wanitanya, si Hermione-Mudblood-Granger. 'Apa yang terjadi setelah ini', Batin Hermione. Chap 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

**TABU YANG BENAR**

**Summary: **memasuki awal tahun ketujuh, setelah melawan si pesek yang tidak lucu, yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, Voldemort. Tiga serangkai, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger kembali mengulang pelajaran mereka untuk satu tahun terakhir kedepan.

**Disclaimer:** Tante JK. Rowling, aku rasa dia memang salah satu murid dunia sihir -,-

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**Rated:** awalnya masih T mungkin, tapi kesanaannya bakal jadi M. kalo gak sanggup jangan lanjutkan ya, hhe

Read n Review, I need your Review, Your Review its my drug xD

Chapter 1

Stasiun Kingcross pagi ini sangat padat, anak-anak tahun pertama dengan semangat mendorong troli-troli mereka, didampingi dengan orangtua mereka. Semua murid yang akan ke Hogwarts tampak sumringah, namun banyak orang tua mereka yang sedih untuk melepas kepergian anak-anaknya. Pemandangan itu membuat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri disamping pilar stasiun kingcross, dengan rambut coklat keriting mengembang yang menghiasi kepalanya tersenyum mengembang, menggenggam gagang troli yang ada disampingnya, dan dengan baju mugglenya yang sederhana namun, tetap membuatnya tampak cantik dan istimewa. Dia Hermione granger.

**Hermione's POV**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku seraya tersenyum melihat pemandangan seorang ibu yang lama sekali memeluk anak perempuannya. "ibu, jangan memelukku seperti ini. Seperti aku akan meninggalkan ibu selamanya saja." Gadis kecil itu mendengus dengan perlakuan ibunya yang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Aku jadi teringat pada ibuku dan ayahku. Bagaimana ya kabarnya? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dalam hati. Karena berlibur dan menghabiskan waktuku di The Burrow setelah perang, aku jadi sangat merindukan mereka. Ibuku berpesan agar tidak khawatir dengan kondisi mereka saat ini. Yang benar saja! Aku belum melihat mereka setelah perang panjang kemarin. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

**Normal POV**  
Hermione mendengus setelah mengomel sendiri di dalam fikirannya. Hermione kini menatap kearah kiri, menunggu mereka yang belum juga datang. "Harry, Ron,,, Ginny!" panggilnya setelah melihat ketiga orang tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan. Yang dipanggil namanya kini mempercepat kakinya agar sampai pada si pemanggil tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan membiarkan aku berjalan sendirian!" Omel Hermione menyambut ketiga temannya. Ginny segera berdiri disamping Hermione untuk menenangkannya, sekedar mengusap pundaknya. "Sorry Hermione, tadi kami menghampiri Neville. Kau berjalan terlalu semangat sehingga tidak mendengar panggilanku. Kau terus saja berjalan." Jelas Harry panjang lebar. "benarkah?" tanya Hermione. Ginny mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya."lagi pula, kau bisa masuk dan cari kompartemen duluan, kami pasti akan mencarimu disana." Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Oh, Ron, entahlah. Aku hanya tidak mau melewatkan naik kereta tanpa kalian, dengan suasana yang berbeda seperti ini." Ginny tertawa kecil, "okay kalau itu maumu, kita masuk sama-sama" Hermione menyetujui ajakan Ginny.

* * *

Krek…!

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, dan Ron menoleh bersamaan saat pintu kompartemen yang mereka tempati dibuka seseorang. "Neville, kau mengagetkan kami." Neville hanya nyengir mendengar sambutan itu. "maaf Hermione, dan semuanya." Neville duduk di sebelah Harry dan Ginny. Dia melanjutkan lagi, " Susah sekali mencari kompartemen kalian, aku malah salah masuk. Aku memasuki kompartemen anak Slytherin." Sontak cerita Neville membuat Harry tertawa mendengarnya, Ron terlihat biasa saja, karena sedang fokus menikmati Coklat Kodok yang dibeli Harry sebelum Neville tiba. Sedangkan para perempuan menahan napas mendengarnya. "Kompartemen siapa, Neville?" Tanya Ginny penasaran. "Malfoy and friends" Jawabnya. "Mengapa kau bodoh sekali Neville? Memasuki kompartemen para bejaters itu!" Seru Hermione. "Aku tidak sengaja Hermione. Saat aku berjalan, ada seorang yang berlari dan menubrukku, badanku terhuyung ke salah satu pintu kompartemen, tepat ketika pintu itu terbuka. Alhasil, aku jadi tersungkur kesana. Sialnya mereka menertawakanku." Neville bersungut-sungut. "Kau sangat apes Neville." Hibur Ginny sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Harry menambah volume tertawanya, dibarengi dengan Ron. Hermione hanya bisa tertawa kecil, takut menyinggung perasaan Neville. Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat menyesali perbuatan para slytherin yang menertawakan teman asramanya itu.

* * *

Mereka kini memasuki Aula Besar. Riuh rendah suara bergema memenuhi Aula tersebut, banyak pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka. Ya, siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the choosen one, anak yang tidak bisa mati, atau apapun panggilannya, ia telah berhasil mengalahkan si pangeran kegelapan tanpa hidung Lord Voldemort. Demi Merlin, mereka semua pasti sudah tahu. Harry sudah sangat pasrah mendengar panggilan-panggilan yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya itu. Juga diiringi sahabat-sahabatnya yang luar biasa perkasa, Ronald Weasley, dan Neville Longbottom, yang kini juga membuat beberapa perempuan menggumamkan namanya sejenak. Dan untuk Hermione Granger, jangan ditanyakan lagi. Wanita itu semakin hari semakin benderang, dengan kecantikan wajahnya dan senyumnya yang ramah, juga matanya yang menyiratkan banyak ilmu pengetahuan disana. Ya, wanita dengan otak yang sangat cemerlang. Banyak pria-pria selalu memandangnya tanpa lepas, tentu saja terkecuali slytherin, mereka sangat menggemari apa yang ada pada diri Hermione. Serta Ginny yang berdiri dengan rambut merahnya yang tergerai, mereka juga tahu, Ginny banyak membantu perjuangan Hogwarts melawan para Death Eaters, tidak diragukan lagi dengan mantra penghancur andalannya, juga dengan hatinya yang berhasil mendapatkan Sang Pahlawan Harry Potter menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

Dengan gagah mereka masuk menuju meja asrama Gryffindor, asrama para pemberani. "Harry!" Harry tersenyum sumringah pada orang itu. "Hai Seamus!" Keduanya saling rangkul dan menepuk pundak masing-masing. Seamus melanjutkan menyapa pada yang lainnya, juga Dean kini mengikuti langkah Seamus. Kemudian mereka duduk bersama.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, membicarakan apa saja yang bisa mereka bicarakan, sambil bercanda dan mengusili sejenak. Para perempuan hanya tertawa melihatnya. 'betapa indah melihat kejadian ini, bisa tertawa kembali bersama mereka semua yang kusayangi', batin Hermione.

"hei-hei,, lihat siapa yang datang?" Suara Ginny menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Semuanya kini mengikuti arah pandang Ginny yang menuju pintu Aula. Apa yang mereka lihat? "Malfoy." Seru Neville. Ginny mengangguk.

Ya, Draco Malfoy baru saja datang dan memasuki Aula. Rambut pirangnya mengalun pelan mengelus wajahnya yang putih dan pucat. Bukan, bukan karena sakit, memang warnanya seperti itu. Mata birunya menerawang luas aula. Tanpa senyum, hanya mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan ke-malfoy-annya. Namun tanpa senyum begitu, dia tetap tampak mempesona. Membuat sebagian besar perempuan menoleh dan memperhatikannya saat ini. Sang Cassanova, Pangeran Slytherin memang tampak di wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Kini ia berlenggang masuk menuju meja Slytherin, diikuti para slytherin lainnya, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, dan Gregorry Goyle. Terlihat diujung meja itu, Pansy sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, mengajak untuk duduk ditempat yang sudah disiapkan.

**Hermione's POV**

Demi Pedang Godric, kukira apa! Hanya Ferret Terbang yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke Aula Besar. Sungguh tidak penting. Kulihat kedepan, kepala para wanita juga ikut menoleh kea rah pintu Aula. Oh ayolah, apa spesialnya si ular itu. Ya, mungkin karena ungkapan-ungkapan mereka sendiri yang membuatnya seperti itu. Biar kubacakan, Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Prince of Hogwarts, Si Cassanova, God of Sex. Demi Merlin, julukan-julukan yang buruk! Dia hanya pantas digelari Ferret Pirang Busuk. Itu sudah sangat cukup. Okay, aku lihat hanya sebentar, ingin memastikan apa yang dilakukan si pirang itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Hmm, kepalanya terdongak keatas, dengan rambut yang melambai pelan dipipi berwarna pucat. Matanya yang awas dan menerawang sampai kukira bisa menembus dinding batu. Oh, lupakan. Senyum, jangan ditanyakan. Dia tidak akan tersenyum. Pasti sudah ditelan sendiri olehnya sejak lahir. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Okay, dia berjalan kemejanya, menghampiri si nona ranjangnya. Sungguh serasi, aku tersenyum sinis. Namun kini ia melihat ke Merlin, mau apa dia? Mau adu mantra nonverbal, huh? Boleh juga kurasa. Oh tidak, dia sepertinya ingin memulainya lagi, dia meluncurkan senjatanya. Senjata yang benar-benar membuatku mual. Ya, seringainya, seringai permusuhan, begitu mengejek. Apa? wanita-wanita itu melihat seringai hina itu penuh damba? Sungguh sulit dipercaya, kemana sih otak mereka! Seketika saja membuat aku mual sebegini. Huh.

**Draco's POV**

Aku baru saja memasuki Aula Besar. Aku hentikan langkahku sejenak, untuk melihat keadaan Aula. Ternyata masih sama. Aku teringat kejadian yang sudah berlalu, bagaimana Bibi Bella sedang berlari diatas meja, menghancurkan apa saja yang ada diatasnya, dengan penuh kesenangan. Dan kini, semuanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Aku akan melanjutkan pelajaranku yang terhenti karena si kepala-tak-berhidung itu, yang membuat ayahku menjadi tahanan Azkaban. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku sangat menyesali tindakan ayahku yang sempat menyembahnya. Untung saja didetik terakhir aku sempat berpindah pihak bersama ibuku, sehingga aku dan ibuku bisa terbebas dari hukuman, ya meski itupun harus dengan pengakuan si kepala codet. Sudahlah, aku bosan mengingatnya lagi.

Aku melihat banyak kepala yang menoleh kepadaku. Ya, teruslah melihatiku. Aku sangat senang diperhatikan. Aku senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Memang seharusnya keluarga Malfoy seperti itu. Klan Malfoy memang harus selalu mendominasi di setiap keadaan. Kami nomor satu, tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kami, baik harta, karisma, maupun darah kami. Ya, pureblood. Walaupun status darah kini sudah dihapus, keluarga ku akan selalu menjaga kemurnian garis darah kami. Biarlah kami menerima halfblood dan mudblood, namun untuk dikeluarga kami, tidak akan. Aku berjalan menuju meja asramaku, asrama yang sangat hebat bagiku. Pansy sudah menungguku. Sudahlah, aku tak perduli apa yang dikerjakannya. Sepanjang nafasku di Hogwarts, aku hanya memandangnya sebagai teman, dan pemuasku di ranjang. Dia memang hebat, tapi tetap saja aku akan merasa bosan bila hanya dia seorang yang menjadi 'lawanku'. Jadi, aku tak pernah melibatkan satu perasaan apapun padanya. Namun kini, dia jadi terlalu protektif padaku. Seperti aku anaknya saja. Ah, aku sungguh tidak peduli.

Kini aku duduk dimejaku. Dan aku melihat mereka, genk Gryffindor. aku tidak serta merta menjadi baik seperti Barbie pada mereka yang telah menyelamatkanku dan ibuku. Bagiku, mereka tetap pengrusak sejarah dunia sihir. Merekalah yang membuat peperangan ini, dan mereka pula yang menghentikannya. Sungguh licik. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tersenyum sinis pada mereka. Dan Ya, berhasil. lihat bagaimana mereka membenciku hanya dengan seringai ku. Aku sangat tidak ingin membaik-baiki kalian. Harga diriku terjungkal kalau begitu.

**Normal's POV**

Hermione, Ginny, Harry dan Neville yang duduk menghadap meja itu masih bisa melihatnya, Draco Malfoy duduk dengan Pansy di kanannya dan Theo di kirinya. Draco menatap Harry CS yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian, Draco memberi seringainya yang lebar, sontak membuat Hermione sangat mual melihatnya, dan langsung memalingkan muka, Ginny langsung menoleh melihat Hermione seperti itu. Harry dan Neville hanya tersenyum sinis. "Oh, menyebalkan sekali ferret itu, ku kira ia akan berubah setelah ayahnya masuk ke Azkaban!" Celoteh Hemione. "mana mungkin, sekali malfoy tetap malfoy. Dia akan terus seperti itu." Oceh Harry sambil mendengak Jus Labunya.

Neville mengangguk menyetujui. "awwko sanhjyat mbbjuhwi awwppg kkdammo hhagwrri". Herrmione segera mengambil nafas untuk mengomeli Ron, tapi Ginny mendahuluinya. "Telan dulu makananmu Ron, baru bicara!" Hermione menggumamkan terimakasihnya pada Ginny. Harry hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Ron yang samar-samar terdengar seperti aku-menyetujui-katamu-harry. Ya, kebiasaan Ron bicara dengan makanan penuh dimulut itu sudah tidak asing ditelinga Harry, sehingga Harry bisa sedikit mengerti apa katanya. Mungkin Harry sekarang menyadari kebiasaan itu sebagai bakat. Sungguh bakat yang ironis kalau begitu.

* * *

Para Gryffindor sedang terbahak melihat kelakuan Dean dan Neville yang saling melempar makanan. Dari seberang meja itu, ada mata kelabu yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tajam. "Hey, apa yang kau lihat, mate? Ah, para Singa kampungan ternyata." Ucap Theo yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Draco. Draco hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. "mereka sedang diatas angin, huh.. aku sangat tidak suka dengan kebisingan yang selalu mereka buat." Tambah Blaise yang menoleh dari mejanya untuk melihat keberisikan yang membuatnya terusik. "Mereka memang kampungan, hanya menjadi pahlawan kebetulan sudah membuat mereka besar kepala. .. Akan kuberi pelajaran pada mereka, bagaimana sepatutnya mereka bersikap." Ujar Draco lamat-lamat dan berbahaya. Blaise dan Theo ikut menyeringai mendengarnya, seringaian slytherin. Seringaian yang sangat khas untuk mereka. Sedang Goyle dari tadi hanya menyimak dan terlalu fokus pada hidangan yang tersaji di mejanya.

Ting-ting…!

Suara Piala berdenting membuat semua murid menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ya, kini Profesor McGonagall yang menggantikan Proffesor Dumbledore sebagai kepala sekolah, kini berdiri di atas podium untuk-sepertinya-memberikan pengumuman. Profesor itu mengambil nafas.

"Selamat siang dan selamat datang kembali.." dia menjedakan sejenak kalimatnya, untuk kemudian dilanjutkan lagi dengan lantang, ".. di Hogwarts!" Suara itu terdengar kepada seluruh murid yang sedang mendengarnya, dan seketika itu juga panji panji masing-masing asrama tiba tiba menyeruak keluar dari gulungan dan berkibar diatas meja-meja asrama mereka. Semua murid tersenyum lebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras. "anak-anakku yang sangat kucintai, kejadian yang menimpa sekolah ini beberapa minggu lalu, memang menyisakan bekas-bekas kepedihan yang amat mendalam. Kita kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berjasa, yang sangat pemberani, yang sangat…. Kita cintai" Proffesor McGonagall menghela nafasnya sebentar, terlihat ia sedang menabahkan dirinya sendiri. "Maka dari itu, untuk melanjutkan impian dari mereka yang telah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, kami resmi membuka kembali Hogwarts!. Dan kini, untuk membuka apel kita, masuklah, murid-murid tahun pertama !" Proffesor kembali menampilkan senyumnya, Filch segera membuka pintu aula yang tidak tahu dari kapan keadaannya tertutup. Lantunan music instrument yang tidak tahu asalnya darimana, mengiringi murid-murid umur sebelas yang masuk secara bersamaan, dan diiringi dengan berdecak kagum, kini mereka sudah berbaris di tengah-tengah aula dan menunggu penyeleksian asrama.

"Sebelum aku menyeleksi murid-murid baru tahun pertama, aku akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman. Pertama, jam malam akan dimajukan batasnya dari jam 11 menjadi jam 10." Seketika aula dipenuhi dengan keluhan dan desahan tidak setuju, apalagi mereka yang sudah biasa keliaran tengah malam, untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak etis, bercumbu misalnya. Sama halnya dengan Hermione, ia pun mendengus, dia harus kekurangan waktu untuk berlama-lama di perpustakaan. "dan yang kedua," lanjut Proffesor Mc. Gonagall. "Aku akan mengumumkan untuk Ketua Murid Perempuan dan Ketua Murid Laki-laki pada tahun ini. Untuk Ketua Murid Perempuan, akan kuberikan kepada, Hermione Jean Granger dari Gryffindor.!" Tepuk tangan diberikan kepada Hermione, dan juga tepuk tangan sangat keras dari teman-temannya. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang dia sangat speechless, tidak seperti Hermione yang biasanya yang suka bicara tanpa jeda. "Aku tahu kau pasti yang dipilih Mione." Ucap Ginny sambil memeluknya. Semua orang sudah tahu, bahwa dialah yang mendapat peringkat pertama di OWL, dan sangat aktif menyumbangkan poin asramanya. Jelas dia yang paling pintar dan juga kepahlawanannya disaat perang, sudah menjelaskan bagaimana pantasnya ia mendapatkan posisi tersebut. "Dan untuk Ketua Murid Laki-Laki, aku berikan kepada.." Hemione melihat sirat mata Proffesor Mc Gonagall yang sepertinya sedang tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dibacanya, Hermione melihat itu. Namun secepatnya mata itu berubah dengan ekspresi biasa. Sungguh hebat pengontrolan emosinya, pikir Hermione. "kepada Draco Malfoy dari Slytherin!" Kembali Aula bergema dengan terpuk tangan, dan juga sangat keras didominasi oleh Slytherin dan para wanita yang memuja sang Pangeran Slytherin. Draco yang sedari tadi tidak begitu mementingkan cuap-cuap kepala sekolahnya itu wajahnya berubah jadi menegang. Bukan karena jabatannya yang dia peroleh itu mengecewakan. Namun, Lebih mengarah pada siapa yang telah dipasangkan menjadi partnernya, Hermione- Si Nona Sok Tahu- Sok Pengatur-Sok perfect-Mudblood - Granger. Pansy menatap horror Draco, dan Theo dan Blaise, tertawa mengejek setelah tadinya sempat shock mendengar pengumuman itu. "oh mate, kau sangat sial hari ini." Ucap Blaise mengejek, dilanjutkan dengan Theo yang mengangguk-angguk menyetujui Blaise sambil berucap "kau mimpi apa semalam? kau harus menerima kesialanmu disepanjang tahun terakhirmu ini Draco! sungguh menyenangkan." Draco serta-merta menatap dengan Death Glare-nya yang fenomenal kepada kedua temannya.

Sementara itu, sang partner wanita, Hermione, ternganga dan terbelalak mendengarnya. Tidak percaya. Dia ingin sekali menyalahkan Proffesor Mc Gonagall yang mungkin salah bicara. Ataupun menyalahkan telinganya yang mungkin pendengarannya memang terganggu seperti kejadian Harry memanggilnya di stasiun Kingcross. Namun ternyata tidak. Ini memang kejadian yang nyata, tidak ada yang salah. Memang ini yang terjadi. Hermione terduduk lesu, ia tidak berani memandang hari-hari kedepan. Ia terlalu membenci si kepala pirang itu, sampai membayangkan ia berada berdampingan saja, ia sangat tidak sudi. Teman-temannya kini menatap prihatin Hermione yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya. Dan Ginny kembali memberikan gesture untuk menenangkan Hermione. Hermione tersadar dari fikirannya dan menangkap pemandangan teman-temannya tersenyum miris. Dan dalam hati Hermione sendiri, berbunyi suara yang menggaung-gaung, dan berbunyi, 'apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?'

* * *

Gimana, apa kesan n pesannya?… review please ya, . apa alurnya kecepetan, kelamabatan, kurang bagus kata-katanya?

Imperius ! GO REVIEW ! (jahat baget :P)

thank you so much yg udah baca, dan silent reader juga

Lanjutannya, secepat yang aku bisa ya… harap ditunggu :)

i'll be right back .


	2. Chapter 2

**Tabu yang Benar**

**Summary: **memasuki awal tahun ketujuh, setelah melawan si pesek yang tidak lucu, yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, Voldemort. Tiga serangkai, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger kembali mengulang pelajaran mereka untuk satu tahun terakhir kedepan.

**Disclaimer:** Tante JK. Rowling, aku rasa dia memang salah satu murid dunia sihir -,-

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**Rated:** awalnya masih T mungkin, tapi kesanaannya bakal jadi M. kalo gak sanggup jangan lanjutkan ya, hhe J

OOC, Aneh, Semeraut. Tetep butuh review kalian. Read n Review, I need your Review, Your Review its my drug xD

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione tersadar dari fikirannya dan menangkap pemandangan teman-temannya tersenyum miris. Dan dalam hati Hermione sendiri, berbunyi suara yang menggaung-gaung, dan berbunyi, **'apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?'**

Hermione menggeleng lemah mendapati ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau mau Mione? Proffesor McGonagall pasti akan mengerti." Harry mengusulkan yang disambut anggukan teman-teman yg lain.

"Tidak Harry. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan amanat McGonagall. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tanggungjawabku yang sangat berat" Hermione sebenarnya ragu mengatakan pernyataannya itu. Tapi sebagai murid yang baik, mau tak mau ia harus menghormati tugas yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolahnya itu. Hermione tak mau reputasinya akan jelek hanya karena menolak tugas dari kepala sekolah yang disebabkan partnernya seorang Malfoy.

Hermione menatap teman-temannya untuk meyakinkan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Selama ada kalian yang mendukungku, aku akan selalu berani menghadapi apapun." Semua temannya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kita akan menjagamu Mione, selalu." Ron meyakinkan Hermione, sontak membuatnya menjadi lebih nyaman ketimbang sebelumnya.

* * *

"Kuda Terbang… !"

Pintu itu bergeser. Hermione segera memasuki ruangan yang sudah di sediakan unntuk kedua Ketua Murid. Hermione menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mantap menaiki kopernya. Ruang Rekreasi, tertangkap di kedua iris coklat madunya, dengan Panji Gryffindor dan Slytherin. 'Tak salah dengar rupanya', batin Hermione. Ia sampai di ruang Rekreasi. Masih sepi. Mungkin partnernya masih ada di asramanya. Hermione menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kamar Kedua Ketua Murid ada dilantai dua. Pintunya menghadap langsung ke Ruang Rekreasi. Setelah melewati pintu kamar si Slytherin, ia segera mendapatkan pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk kamar dan menarik kopernya sehingga menyender pada sisi kasur, sedangkan ia segera menghempaskan badannya yang sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat pembicaraan yang sangat alot bersama teman-temannya saat makan malam tadi. Ron masih saja memaksa untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan resiko yang akan diambil Hermione jika terlalu lama bersama si Ular tersebut. Sebenarnya, teman-teman yang lain juga sama khawatirnya seperti Ron, namun pengontrolan emosi mereka jauh lebih baik ketimbang Ron.

**Hermione's POV**

Hah,, ! Ron. Kau itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau masih meragukan pertahanan ku, setelah apa yang kita lewatkan selama 6 tahun melawan si biadab Voldemort? Sungguh keterlaluan. Tenang saja Ron, Harry, Ginny, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena si kepala besar-brengsek-Malfoy itu. Aku kan punya tongkat sihir, ingat? Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku mengangguk mantap, sangat mantap. Aku tak akan takut dengan Malfoy. Lagipula, dia enggan mendekatiku. Dia kan selalu mencap aku sebagai Darah Lumpur.

Ya, kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu, selalu muncul di mulut yang katanya menggoda. Bagiku mulut itu hanya sampah! Aku selalu benci padanya, hanya karena darah, kau selalu menyisihkan aku. Hanya kau Malfoy. Dan memang hanya kau yang aku harapkan tidak ada di dunia ini, sehingga aku tak perlu sakit mendengar pengucapan mudblood dari mulutmu itu. Sangat sakit mengingatnya, mengingat kata-kata itu. Apakah aku seburuk itu?

Aku menghela nafasku keras. Mataku masih terpejam. Di otakku, aku masih bisa ingat. aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana suara Malfoy yang penuh kebencian bila mengeluarkan kata itu. Kata 'Mudblood'. Tapi mereka -penyihir yang lain- sudah menerimaku. Ya, kecuali si Malfoy sialan itu, dan teman-teman liciknya. Tidak ada yang baik bagiku pada asrama yang satu itu. Asrama yang hanya berisi orang-orang licik, brengsek, pecundang, tidak manusiawi, dan semua yang buruk buruk ada disana. Dan tentu, aku tak akan mundur hanya karena satu orang. !

**Normal's POV**

Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kini ia terduduk dengan menyangga kedua tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan mata, untuk mendapatkan kembali fokus pada kedua coklat madunya. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pikirannya mengusulkan untuk berendam di air beraroma lavender, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi khusus Ketua Murid.

Begitu sampai, Hermione begitu terkejut. Ia melihat kamar mandi yang sangat luas dan nyaman. Bath up yang besar, ada shower pula. Sangat lengkap. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia menyalakan keran dan menggumam, sehingga dalam sekejap, wangi lavender menyeruak ke suluruh sudut kamar mandi. 'Aku akan betah berlama-lama disini', pikirnya.

Di lorong kastil, Draco sedang menarik kopernya, setelah bercengkerama dan menerima selamat, koreksi –Ejekan- dari teman-temannya di asrama. Ia mendengus kesal mengingatnya.

'kalau bukan Slytherin, pasti akan ku potong habis poin kalian' Pikirnya kesal.

Setelah mengucapkan kata kuncinya dan memanjat tangga, Draco kini melihat ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Sesaat ia menelusuri ruangan itu. Cukup bagus, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Draco merogoh tongkat sihir Hawthorn miliknya, kemudian melayangkan koper-kopernya ke kamarnya. Ia dengan mudah mengetahui yang mana kamarnya, terlihat dari pintu berukir ular disebelah kiri dan pintu berukir gambar singa disebelah kanan.

Draco berjalan menuju sofa panjang berwarna krem yang menghadap ke perapian, ia merebahkan badan, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi gemericik air. 'Pasti si rambut semak itu sudah datang', tebaknya. Lama-lama matanya melemah dan ditambah dengan mulutnya yang menguap, ia pun tertidur.

Hermione keluar dengan sumringah dari kamar mandi. Berendamnya tadi benar-benar membawa fikiran Hermione fresh kembali. Kini ia segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika di ujung sofa krem panjang di ruang rekreasi menyembul sedikit rambut pirang platina yang terurai. Sudah datang rupanya, batin Hermione. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

Hermione sudah menggunakan baju nya. Susu coklat sebenarnya sudah sangat niat ingin dibuat selepas mandi. Alih-alih ada Malfoy, ia menjadi berfikir beberapa kali di kamar. Ia terdiam di tepi kasur. Ia berfikir, bagaimanapun juga, Malfoy kini adalah partnernya. Ia tidak bisa selalu sembunyi di kamar ataupun menghindar. Jadi, Ia memutuskan untuk kebawah, berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati Malfoy yang tidur, dan sampai ke pantry khusus ketua murid. Ia ingin membuat susu coklat ala mugglenya. Ia sedang merindukan dunianya.

Malfoy menggeliat di sofanya ketika mendengar kuningan-kuningan itu berdentingan. Ya, suara adukkan susu di piala Hermione membuat Draco tersadar dari tidurnya. Sekarang Hermione duduk di sofa besar yang bentuknya dikhususkan hanya untuk satu orang, masih menghadap perapian. Dan sofa itu berendengan dengan sofa yang di tiduri Malfoy. Hermione meletakkan susunya di meja kecil yang diapit oleh kedua sofa. Draco menyadari kehadirannya, ia bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya. Draco kini membenarkan posisinya, menyandar di lengan sofa, kedua kakinya masih membelonjor panjang diatas sofa.

Hening.. ….

belum ada yang mau bicara.

….

….

….

"Aku sangat tidak menginginkan ini terjadi." Pecah Draco dengan suara dinginnya. Hermione mengenggam kedua tangannya. Dia merasa bergidik mendengar suara Draco yang sangat dingin seperti itu. Namun Hermione tidak ingin menunjukkan ketakutannya. Segera ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memandang perapian tanpa lepas. Kini ia menoleh kepada Draco.

"Kau kira aku dengan senang hati menerima ini, eh? Aku juga tidak sudi berpartner denganmu!" Jawab Hermione tidak kalah dinginnya. Draco masih enggan menoleh pada Hermione, matanya lebih difungsikan untuk menatap ke perapian, 'daripada menatap wanita kotor disebelahku', batin Draco.

"Bagus, kau bisa mengatakannya pada si kucing tua itu." Hermione mendelik mendengar guru kesayangannya disebut seperti itu.

"Dengar Malfoy, dia punya nama! Namanya Proffesor McGonagall!" Draco hanya mencibir. 'Seperti aku peduli saja dengan nama orang, sungguh tidak penting'

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun eh? Oh ku fikir tidak, mengingat ayahmu saja saat ini sudah berada di Azkaban, sangat tidak mungkin bahwa dia adalah seorang yang baik dan sopan." Draco tidak akan pernah terima jika ada orang yang menjelekkan keluarganya. Ia menoleh pada Hermione dan segera menyampaikan tatapan membunuh, dan berhasil membuat Hermione sedikit takut. Hanya sedikit. Namun tetap ia tidak akan menunjukkan ketakutannya. Ingat, dia seorang Gryffindor.

"Jangan pernah kau membawa orangtuaku Mudblood!" Hermione merinding mendengar nama kesayangan dari Draco itu keluar.

"Well, perlu kau ketahui juga, kalau kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku dengan nama itu Malfoy. Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya. Dan soal jabatan ini, aku lebih memilih menjalankan amanat Profesor McGonagall ketimbang mengikuti saranmu untuk melepas jabatanku. Kalau mau, kau saja yang melepaskannya, aku sangat tidak keberatan Mr. Malfoy." Jawab Hermione santai.

Draco sangat jengkel mendengar ocehan Hermione. Dia bangkit dari posisinya, dan berjalan menghampiri Hermione. Hermione juga berdiri menyambutnya. Hermione tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, konfrontasi seperti ini. Sudah sangat Maistream. Namun saat Hermione berdiri tegak, Draco malah mendorong Hermione kuat dengan tenaganya, sehingga ia terhempas keposisi duduknya semula. Draco membungkuk ke arah Hermione, mengapit Hermione dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, buah hasil latihan Quidditch yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jalankan. Draco membatasi ruang gerak Hermione. "apa-apaan kau Malfoy. Pergi dari sini!" Teriak Hermione persis di depan wajah Draco. Demi celana Merlin, wajah Draco sangat dekat dengan wajah Hermione. Hermione agak bergetar dengan posisi seperti ini. Mendapati yang mendekatinya sedekat ini adalah musuh bebuyutannnya sejak tahun pertama, yang sangat-sangat ia benci seumur hidup mengenalnya. Mukanya sangat merah karena menahan marah. Nafas Draco pun menderu di atas pipi Hermione. Panasnya seperti mewakili hatinya yang mendidih saat ini.

"Dengar, wanita jalang! Jangan pernah berani-berani keluargaku! Kau akan tahu akibatnya, jika berani menyulut api dengan ku! Dengar itu **wanita lumpur!" **Draco menjeda kalimatnya, mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan melanjutkan pesannya lagi pada Hermione.

"Sampaikan perkataan ku pada setiap sel darahmu yang **kotor** itu!". Ucap Draco dengan lamat-lamat dan sangat berbahaya. Hermione bisa melihat sirat kemarahan bercampur cibiran jijik Draco yang mencuat di iris biru kelabu Draco yang sangat gelap. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan saling membenci. Sesaat kemudian, Draco memberi seringai kepuasaan atas perlakuannya itu. Segera dia bangkit dan menyambar piala Hermione yang berisi susu coklat yang sudah menjadi hangat itu. Draco menenggak habis susu yang dibuat Hermione, yang belum ia minum sama sekali.

"Sungguh rasa yang buruk, cih." Hermione melotot melihat susunya belum diminum sama sekali, kini sudah habis. Mukanya sangat merah, mulutnya menganga ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak dapat dikeluarkan. Dan pelototannya beralih kearah Draco yang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju kamar mandi. Hermione benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan putra tunggal Malfoy itu. Ia sangat marah.

Draco masih bisa melihat ekspresi Hermione, yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Ya, membuat Granger marah adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan sedikit dipancing, pasti kemarahan itu akan keluar.

Benar saja, Draco menyeringai melihat pelototan Hermione. Alhasil...

"Malfoy! Kau keterlaluan! Tidak Sopan! Dasar Malfoy busuk, Ferret Terbang, Manusia Rendahan, Bejat, Brengsek! Pirang Sialan!"

'Brak… !'

Draco menutup pintu kamar mandi. Otaknya menuntut tubuhnya untuk segera berendam, mengembalikan kebersihan tubuhnya yang menurutnya bisa saja terinfeksi darah lumpur saat ia berdekatan dengan Hermione tadi. Persetan dengan apa hinaannya, Draco sudah terlalu biasa mendengarnya.

"Dengar Malfoy! Aku tidak akan takut dengan mu! Kau dengar itu!" Draco masih mendengarnya dari dalam kamar mandi. 'Kau memang batu granger. Akan aku hancurkan kepala batumu. Lihat saja!', ancam Draco dalam hati.

Hermione mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Mengobrol dengan Slytherin memang selalu menguras tenaganya. Mood Hermione sudah buruk sekarang. Ruang Rekreasi sudah tidak nyaman lagi. Segera ia naik menuju ke kamarnya, dan menghasilkan bunyi bedebam keras pada pintu kamar Hermione setelah ia memasukinya.

"Muffliato!" Teriak Hermione.

"AArrrghh…!" Teriak susulan Hermione. Ia melemparkan tongkatnya sembarangan ke atas kasur, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, dengan sembarangan pula.

"Dasar Ferret sialan! Beraninya dia memojokkanku seperti itu. Aku tidak terima!" Hermione Frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya asal. Rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakkan dari sebelumnya. Dia memang sedang stress. Baru didekati Malfoy segitu saja sudah stress. 'Benar-benar kencang jantungku berdekatan dengan Ferret itu. Aku tahu aku sangat marah', omel Hermione dalam hatinya. ia mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Awas saja kau Malfoy." Gumamnya. Hermione menelungkupkan badannya dan ia tertidur pulas.

* * *

Pagi hari. Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jam 6.00. ia menggeliat sebentar untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang menegang selama tidur, juga setelah perdebatan semalam. Hermione mengusap kedua mukanya, menyambar baju handuknya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin segera berendam di kamar mandi. Hari pertama memulai aktivitas belajarnya, ia ingin melupakan kejadian semalam, dan merefresh kembali seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan ringan.

Draco baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, ingin ke kamar mandi, dan menyadari Hermione sedang menuju kamar mandi. Terlihat dari baju handuk yang ia tenteng di tangannya. Segera ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menuruni tangga dan melewati Hermione yang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju lantai bawah. Sedikit menubruk bahu sang partner, dengan sengaja tentunya, membuat Hermione kehilangan kesimbangan dan segera mencengkram pegangan tangga. "Malfoy!" geramnya pelan. Hermione segera mengejar Draco.

"Malfoy!" Panggilan itu menghentikan Draco yang dua langkah lagi akan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia menoleh bosan.

" .duluan!" Ucap Hermione berat dan tegas di setiap kata-katanya.

Draco mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Kau kemanakan otakmu, Granger? Ku kira kau dapat berfikir cukup pintar bahwa yang akan masuk duluan adalah aku." Ucap Draco sama batunya. Hermione tahu bahwa jarak Draco ke kamar mandi memang lebih dekat dibanding dirinya yang masih ada di belakang Draco. Tapi dia tidak mau mengalah. Hermione mengklaim dirinya yang keluar kamar duluan, jadi dialah yang pantas untuk duluan.

"Aku keluar dari kamarku duluan Malfoy. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan kau seharusnya mengalah pada wanita." Jawab Hermione membela diri.

"Tidak ada kata mengalah dalam Kamusku, Granger. Apalagi dengan berang-berang sepertimu. Jangan bermimpi." Ejek Draco.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, Ferret!" Segera Hermione melewati Draco. Namun tangan Draco dengan cepat memalang kamar mandi. Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Pandangannya beralih ke Draco. Draco hanya menatap malas dan kemudian memberi senyum sinisnya. Tapi Hermione tidak menghiraukan senyum jadi-jadian itu, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan. Tetapi, matanya sekarang jatuh kepada badan sang Pangeran Slytherin yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Hermione dari tadi sudah menyadarinya, saat ia memanggil Draco sebelum Draco berhasil meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi Ketua Murid. Namun dia lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Namun dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas itu, mau tak mau Hermione ingin menilainya. Draco hanya memakai celana tidur panjang berwarna hijau zamrud dengan emblem 'M' besar, khas keluarga Malfoy, menunjukkan pemilik celana itu adalah keluarga Malfoy. Badan putih pucat itu terekspos begitu saja. Terlihat kekar dan tangguh, mungkin hasil dari Quidditch atau latihan menjadi Death Eatersnya, pikir Hermione sambil memandangi. Ya, terbentuk menjadi badan yang sexy, dan ada sedikit goresan yang samar hampir tidak terlihat, membuat Hermione berfikir demikian.

Draco melihat mata Hermione yang mengarah ke badannya. Draco menyadarinya.

"Dasar wanita lumpur jalang!" bentak Draco, kemudian masuk kamar mandi yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan bunyi debam keras..

Hermione terpaku di tempat.

"Ferret sialan!" Geram Hermione keras.

Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke Ruang Rekreasi. Sepanjang langkah kakinya ia menyumpah-nyumpah atas perbuatan Draco. Hermione duduk di sofa tepanjang. Ia memandangi perapian yang masih menyala, walau hanya menyala kecil. Ia kini tenggelam dalam fikirannya.

**Hermione's POV**

Sial! sial-sial-sial! Pirang sialan. Ingin sekali aku memotong-motong mulutmu sampai ke tenggorokan, biar kau tidak bersuara lagi. Enteng sekali dia mengataiku. Aku menghela nafas keras. Memikirkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut si Ular. Sungguh tak pernah ada baiknya. Membuat kebencianku semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang lebih membenci siapa. Tapi yang aku tahu, kebencian itu tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Baguslah Hermione, pertahankan itu. Aku tertawa sinis. Aku tak akan pernah mentolerir apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadapku. terhadap teman-temanku. Kau sungguh memuakkan Malfoy. Sangat Memuakkan. Brengsek! Tapi, tunggu, aku menyadari sesuatu, aku tidak mengerti. ku sempat.. sempat beranggapan dia sexy?. Padahal aku ingin membalaskan dendamku untuk mencibirnya. Harusnya aku mengucapkan, badan yang buruk, misalnya. Atau bisa juga, pemandangan merusak mata. Mengapa aku tidak mengatakannya tadi? Demi hidung Voldemort yang hilang, aku menyesalinya. sangat menyesalinya. Kesempatan itu jadi sia-sia hanya karena aku terlalu lama menilai badan itu. Dasar Malfoy bodoh! Mau apa sih dia bertelanjang dada seperti itu? Mau pamer huh? Aku tidak akan tergoda Malfoy. Kau terlalu banyak buruknya. Tak ada baiknya sama sekali. Tidak ada.

Demi Pedang Godric! Jam berapa ini? Sudah setengah jam sepertinya aku disini dan dia belum keluar juga. Sebenarnya dia mandi atau mati sih? Oh, semoga saja pilihan kedua yang benar. Ferret brengsek! Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku!

**Normal's POV**

Hermione bangun dari sofanya dengan tidak sabar. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir ia meninggalkannya. Tertutup. Bunyi gemericik air menunjukkan kalau ada orang didalamnya.

'DOR.. DOR.. !'

"Malfoy! Cepat keluar. Aku ingin mandi, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat sarapan. Cepat Malfoy!"

Hermione kembali menggedor-gedor pintu yang malang itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Mudblood. Pernahkah kau di ajari sopan santun?"

Hermione mencibir mendengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi. 'Yang benar saja, yang mengatakannyapun tidak punya sopan santun. Kini dia malah menanyaiku? ku harap kau tenggelam di bath up, Malfoy', batin Hermione kesal. Ia mengepal tangannya jengkel dengan sikap si Pangeran Slytherin. Ia memilih untuk kembali duduk di sofa Ruang Rekreasi.

Beberapa banyak menit terbuang, tiba-tiba 'cklek..!'

Hermione segera bangkit dari kursinya. Segera Hermione menerobos masuk saat Draco baru sedetik keluar dari kamar mandi. Hemione membanting pintu dengan keras, berusaha menyampaikan kalau dia benar-benar kesal telah dibuat menunggu. Draco hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menggedikkan bahu, cuek, tak perduli atas kekesalan partnernya.

"hey mate!" sapa Theo yang baru saja melihat Draco hadir disamping tempat duduknya. Draco hanya menoleh sebentar, memastikan Theo bahwa ia mendengar panggilannya.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu Drake? Menyenangkan, eh?" Tanya Blaise seraya melempar senyum menggoda.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan Blaise, aku terlalu muak untuk seudara dengannya." Jawab Draco enteng. Yang disahuti malah tertawa.

"ah Draco, kalau dia tidak menyenangkan, kau saja yang membuat si Granger jadi menyenangkan." Ujar Theo cuek. Draco menoleh tajam seketika, "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan darah lumpur Nott!" sahut Draco dengan kesal. Draco tidak akan mau menjalani all night long bersama mudblood, yang benar saja! Aku bisa-bisa terinfeksi, benak Draco.

"tidak apa Draco, kita kerjai sedikit. Mungkin dengan mengambil buku perpustakaan yang dia pinjam, bagaimana?" Draco menghela nafas lega sejenak. Tak lama dia menyeringai. Dia membayangkan Hermione yang nantinya akan kelabakan mencari bukunya. Pasti dia akan diomeli madam pince, pikir Draco. Draco mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ide jahil yang Theo buat.

**Draco's POV**

Hah, aku menghela nafas lega. Aku kira Theo menantangku untuk meniduri si Granger jalang itu. Ternyata fikiranku salah. Yang Theo maksud adalah mengerjainya, bukan melakukan sesuatu di ranjang bersamanya. Demi Salazar, aku sangat tidak sudi 'bermain' bersamanya. Aku berfikir, itu adalah hal menjijikkan yang pernah aku bayangkan. Apa yang akan dikatakan leluhur-leluhur klan Malfoy kepadaku? Pasti aku akan di Crucio secara bergantian oleh roh-roh mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan. Tunggu! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Untuk apa aku memikirkan ini? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu bersama si Mudblood Keparat itu. Jadi kenapa aku harus pusing-pusing memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Okay lupakan Draco, sungguh tidak penting memikirkan hal semacam ini. Lebih baik aku mengajak si Pureblood-sexy-Ravenclaw, atau si Lugu-Pureblood-Hufflepuff, atau mungkin si Pansy juga tak apa, dia selalu bisa memuaskan aku, walau, yah, dia terlalu berlebihan mengakui ku sebagai kekasihnya. Tidak, aku tidak mau dengan wanita jalang sepertimu Pansy. Selirmu selain aku pasti banyak. Aku salut denganmu, tapi untuk kekasih? Aku akan mencari yang lebih bermartabat darimu.

Mungkin seperti si Granger itu, tapi yang darahnya Pureblood. Ya, mungkin saja ada yang seperti itu. Asal jangan Mudblood!

**Normal's POV**

Theo kembali menyikut Draco, kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Draco dari lamunan panjangnya. Draco menggedikkan kepalanya menanggapi Theo. "lihat, yang dibicarakan datang. Demi Merlin, dia memang panjang umur." Ujar Theo. Draco kini melihatnya. Hermione memasuki Aula dengan tergesa-gesa. Mukanya tertekuk kesal. Draco tahu apa penyebabnya.

"apa mukanya yang seperti itu karena kau, Draco?" Ucap Blaise. Yang ditanya masih melihati Hermione yang sedang menuju meja Gryffindor. Hermione duduk disamping Ron. Terlihat Hermione sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas pada teman-temannya yang melihat heran Hermione terlambat sarapan. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione mengarahkan matanya kearah meja Slytherin, membuat teman-temannya ikut menoleh juga. Pasti dia sedang menceritakan sebab kekesalannya pada teman-teman cecunguknya itu, fikir Draco. Draco memberikan seringainya pada tim Gryffindor yang sedang melihatinya. Theo menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi diantara Gryffindor dan Slytherin sekarang.

"Jawabannya Ya, Blaise" Sahut Theo, mengganti jawaban Draco untuk Blaise. Mereka bertiga kini tertawa. Sengaja mennjukkan pada Hermione yang masih kesal pada tingkah Draco.

Kelas Transfigurasi…

"Buat 3 perkamen tentang merubah kacang menjadi kupu-kupu. Bawa hasilnya minggu depan. Selamat siang." Ucap Proffesor McGonagall menutup kelasnya.

Semua siswa berhamburan dengan mengeluh. Kecuali Hermione tentu saja.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Draco!" panggil sang Guru. Yang dipanggil kini menghampiri.

"Kalian harus mengatur jadwal rapat para prefek. Atur jadwal patroli malam secara adil. Kalian bisa memotong poin murid yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Kalian bisa memulai rapat hari ini atau besok. Kalian mengerti?" Keduanya mengangguk.

Kini mereka berdua melangkah keluar kelas.

"Malfoy. Kita bisa…"

"Jangan hari ini, Granger." Potong Draco cepat-cepat. Hermione sebal pembicaraannya harus dipotong tiba-tiba.

"Terserahlah!" ucap Hermione malas. Draco berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Hermione dibelakang. Hermione bingung mau kemana. Apakah harus ke asramanya, atau ke asrama Gryffindor. kalau ke asrama Ketua Murid, dia malas bertemu dengan si Ferret busuk itu. Tapi jika ke asrama Gryffindor, dia pasti akan dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting, terutama dari kaum hawa yang ada disana. Hermione memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan saja, mencari bahan untuk tugas Transfigurasinya.

Draco tidak bisa mengiyakan Hermione. Dia terlalu malas memikirkan tugasnya yang merepotkan itu. Apalagi dia harus berdekatan dengan si Darah-lumpur. Draco sangat tidak ingin lama-lama menghirup satu udara dengannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menjadi Ketua Murid, mau tak mau dia harus menerima resiko itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, batin Draco. Draco menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut memutuskan untuk mengunjungi asrama Slytherin. Mungkin disana dia akan sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah bodoh teman-temannya kalau sudah berkumpul.

Diperjalanan, Draco bertemu dengan seorang murid Ravenclaw. Dia tidak ingat namanya, yang jelas, dia pernah sekali mencumbunya di ruang kelas kosong pada tahun ke empat.

"Hai Draco." Draco berhenti di depannya.

"Hai" Jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana… rasanya" ucap wanita itu menggoda.

"Sudah sangat lama." Timpal Draco asal.

"hmm, Draco. Bagaimana kalau kita... " Wanita itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Entah apa gerakannya, tapi Draco menaikkan alisnya, untuk kemudian menyeringai kepada sang wanita. Untuk pemanasan, sepertinya boleh juga, pikir Draco. Wanita itupun tersenyum.

"Besok malam Draco, jam setengah 11" si Wanita pergi setelah memberi senyuman nakalnya.

Draco hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Blaise, lihat" Blaise segera mengikuti arah pandang Theo. Pandangan mereka mengarah pada sang Putri Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Kini ia memasuki perpustakaan. "By the way, dimana Draco? Mengapa dia tidak bersama Granger?" tanya Blaise.

"oh, ayolah Zabini. Draco tak akan betah berlama-lama dengan kutu buku itu. Ayo, kita ikuti dia"

Mereka berdua berjalan 6 meter di belakang Hermione. Hermione sedang memilih-milih buku yang tepat untuk dibaca, telunjuknya menari di sepanjang rak perpustakaan.

"ah, ini dia." Hermione mengambil buku berkulit hitam yang tebalnya 5 cm. dia membawanya ke meja perpustakaan dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Hermione membebaskan diri dari tali tas yang menyangkut di bahunya. Mengeluarkan alat-alat operasinya, perkamen, tinta, pena bulu. Dan dia memulai menggeluti tugasnya.

"ah sudahlah mate, aku sangat bosan ada ditempat menggelikan seperti ini. Lain kali saja kita mengerjainya" celoteh Blaise setelah setengah jam dia bertahan.

"tahan Blaise. Aku juga lapar. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi dia juga selesai. Di perlu makan siang juga, kan?" Blaise mengangguk pasrah.

tak lama setelah keluhan Blaise, Theo melihat Hermione yang sekarang sedang membenahi barang-barang masuk ke tasnya. Theo tersenyum lega. 'Akhirnya', batin Theo.

Hermione berjalan, menuju meja Madam Pince.

"Berbalik!" Perintah Theo. Blaise segera mengikutinya. Mereka berdua tampak mencari kesibukan yang dibuat-buat, menunjuk-nunjuk buku dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Sebenarnya tindakan mereka sia-sia, karena Hermione tidak menyadari akan kehadiran mereka.

"Siang, Madam Pince."

"Siang, Ms. Granger" jawab penjaga perpustakaan berbadan gemuk itu.

"aku ingin meminjam buku ini, madam." Hermione menyodorkan bukunya. Madam pince menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan mencatat data-datanya.

"Silakan, Ms. Granger." Ucap Madam Pince seraya memberikan buku kepada Hermione."

"Thanks Madam" jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia keluar dari perpustakaan.

Setelah dianggap aman, Theo dan Blaise keluar dari rak-rak yang tadi menyembunyikannya.

"Permisi, madam…." Madam Pince mendongakan wajahnya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Pince. Madam Pince" Ujarnya. Ya, Dasar Slytherin. Saking jarangnya memasuki perpustakaan, mereka tidak pernah tahu siapa nama penjaga perpustakaan sekolahnya. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"oh, ya. Hm,, bisakah kau memberitahu judul buku yang dipinjam oleh Granger?" tanya Theo. Si Penjaga menatap dengan heran.

"untuk apa?"

"Kami ingin mencari yang seperti itu tapi tidak ketemu. Untuk tugas Madam." Madam Pince mengangguk mengerti.

"Cari saja di rak Transfigurasi, judulnya 'Penguasaan Transfigurasi benda kecil tingkat atas'"

"Okay, terima kasih Madam." Madam Pince melongo melihat mereka yang dikira akan menuju lebih dalam ke perpustakaan, tetapi mereka malah keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Madam Pince menggeleng tak mengerti.

Kedua mata coklat itu mengikuti arah pergi Theo dan Blaise. Tanpa sepengetahuan si Kedua Sytherin itu, sedari tadi ada seorang wanita yang ternyata

memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, semenjak mereka memasuki perpustakaan mengikuti Hermione.

"Mau apa mereka?" gumamnya.

* * *

Selesai juga.. (menghela Napas Lebarrrr :0)

makasih ya buat yg review.. *hug Reviewers

lanjut baca n review lgi ya, plis plis… *garuk-garuk pohon gajelas

Oh iya, disini ceritanya masih biasa, mereka belom pada saling suka.. (kapan sukanya?!)

Tenang-tenang, dikit lagi mereka juga suka. (nyengir melet)

Yaudah tunggu aja chap selanjut-jut-jut-dan jutnya yah… xD


	3. Chapter 3

**TABU YANG BENAR**

**Summary: **memasuki awal tahun ketujuh, setelah melawan si pesek yang tidak lucu, yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, Voldemort. Tiga serangkai, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger kembali mengulang pelajaran mereka untuk satu tahun terakhir kedepan.

**Disclaimer:** Tante JK. Rowling, aku rasa dia memang salah satu murid dunia sihir -,-

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**Rated:** awalnya masih T mungkin, tapi kesanaannya bakal jadi M. kalo gak sanggup jangan lanjutkan ya, hhe. mohon maap kalo kata-kata disini terbilang kasar. maka dari itulah saya gunakan rate M.

Read n Review, I need your Review, Your Review its my drug xD

**Chapter 3**

Kedua mata coklat itu mengikuti arah pergi Theo dan Blaise. Tanpa sepengetahuan si Kedua Sytherin itu, seorang wanita ternyata memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, semenjak mereka memasuki perpustakaan mengikuti Hermione.

"Mau apa mereka?" gumamnya.

* * *

Hermione menenteng buku besarnya menuju Aula besar. Gedung besar itu sudah ramai dipenuhi anak-anak yang menunggu jam makan siang. Sementara ia sudah sampai di meja Gryffindor, ia hanya melihat Ron yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Mione, darimana saja kau? Aku sendirian disini seperti anak baru." Ron mendengus.

"Maaf Ron, aku dari perpustakaan." Hermione meletakkan buku besarnya tepat di depan Ron.

"Dimana Harry dan Ginny?" Tanya Hermione. Tidak biasanya Harry dan Ginny terlambat ke Aula. Mereka selalu datang sebelum makanan tiba di mejanya.

"Tak tahu, Mione. Aku kira mereka bersamamu. Tapi ternyata kau datang sendiri. Hmm.. mungkin mereka sedang…. Kau tahulah, Mione. Mereka sepasang kekasih." Jawab Ron seada-adanya.

'tring,,,!'

Meja makan kini sudah menyajikan makanannya secara serentak.

Pintu Aula menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan yang kini sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Harry memasuki Aula sendirian. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Segera ia duduk lalu menyantap makanan, tanpa basa-basi kepada teman-teman disampingnya.

"Harry.. kau…"

"awwku lafhaal myohfni" ujar Harry dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hermione jijik melihat Harry berbicara seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti Ron. Mungkin, Ron sudah menuruni bakat terpendamnya itu kepada Harry. Hermione hanya bergeleng pasrah.

"Harry, mana Ginny? Dia tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Hermione setelah Harry menenggak jus labunya.

"Tidak Mione. Aku tadi ada rapat sebentar bersama pemain Quidditch baru." Hermione mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang, fikirnya. Makan dengan teman-temannya yang kurang lengkap menjadi keanehan tersendiri bagi Hermione.

Berselang beberapa menit, wanita berambut merah itu datang menghampiri Trio Gryffindor.

"Hai Harry." Ginny mengecup kilat bibir Harry. Ia menyapa Hermione dan Ron. Segera ia mengambil makanan yang ada untuk mengisi perutnya yang terlambat makan itu.

"Darimana saja kau? Mione mencarimu?" serang Ron. Hermione pun mengangguk sambil meminum jus labu dari pialanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, bersama para wanita" Ginny nyengir kepada teman-teman.

* * *

Ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ruangan yang cukup besar sepertinya bila ditempati hanya untuk dua orang. Hermione mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasinya di lantai.

Draco yang baru saja datang. Ia berjalan dan membanting dirinya di sofa, tanpa memperdulikan Hermione yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dibawah kakinya. Hermione masih konsentrasi menulis di perkamennya. Draco heran, apa dia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya kehadiran dirinya atau hanya berpura-pura saja. Draco meliriknya, melihat apa yang Partnernya sedang kerjakan.

"Tugas itu untuk minggu depan, Granger. Kenapa kau kerjakan sekarang?"

Hermione bergeming. Ia masih disibukkan dengan perkamen yang ada didepannya. Tangannya masih asik mengukir tulisan kecil-kecil menjadi paragraph-paragraf panjang. Tidak, Hermione sebenarnya mendengar pertanyaan Partnernya itu, hanya saja, ia sangat malas menjawabnya.  
"Aku bicara padamu, Granger. Kau tuli, eh?" Hardik Draco mendapati dirinya di acuhkan Hermione. Draco benar-benar tidak suka di acuhkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy. Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu. Kau bisa melihat, bukan? Atau kau buta?" Balas Hermione dengan sengit.

Draco hanya mengangkat alisnya dan mengeluarkan seringainya. Draco membelonjorkan kakinya kedepan muka Hermione. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan seperti sedang pegal kearah buku tebal yang terbuka. Lalu, Draco melirik wajah sang Putri Gryffindor, menunggu hasil dari perbuatannya.

"Malfoy, singkirkan kakimu!" Bentak Hermione. Hermione kesal, si Pangeran Slytherin itu benar –benar sangat mengganggu waktu belajarnya. Kakinya terus ditendang-tendang kearah wajah dan perkamen-perkamennya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa, Granger. Ada apa dengan kakiku?" Tanya Draco dengan muka tak bersalah.

"Kau menginjak tugasku. Jangan main-main Ferret." Ujar Hermione. Mukanya kian memerah saking kesalnya. Tapi Draco terlihat semakin menyeringai, menyenangi hasil perbuatannya.

"oh, begitu. Aku kan buta, berang-berang." Sindir Draco, membalikkan kata-kata Hermione sendiri. Hermione benar-benar tidak sabar lagi dengan kelakuan Draco, ia menepak kaki dihadapannya, dengan sangat keras.

"argh,, Bitch. Beraninya kau menyentuh kakiku! Menyingkir kau." Draco menendang-nendang tugas-tugas Hermione menjauh darinya. Membuat perkamen dan helai-helai bukunya menjadi lecek. Pena bulunya tertendang entah kemana.

"Ferret! Kau!" Suaranya tercekat. sungguh tidak habis pikir. ingin rasanya ia mematikan Draco dengan seketika saat ini.

Hermione segera menyingkirkan buku-bukunya dari tendangan kaki Draco. Dan Draco sangat senang melihatnya. Ia berhasil mengganggu Hermione hari ini.

"Mudblood yang malang!" gumam Draco sambil memasang tampang kasihan melihat Hermione, yang Hermione tahu, ia hanya berpura-pura saja.

Hermione berfikir sesuatu. satu balasan tak apa, pikirnya.

Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan ia juga mengumpulkan tenaganya. Hermione meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas meja, dan menghampiri Draco dengan buku tebal ditangan.

alis Draco diangkat tinggi-tinggi melihat Hermione yang kini tengah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Dan mulutnya berkedut senyum tipis, yang bagi Draco, sangat **aneh.**

"Tenang Malfoy, aku tidak akan menyentuh kakimu lagi dengan tanganku. Aku juga tidak mau membuat sel-sel bejatmu menyeberang ke tubuhku." Kata Hermione enteng.

Draco agak tersentak mendengar 'sel-sel bejat'. Apa maksudnya 'sel-sel bejat'? Draco berfikir keras, namun ia hentikan kerja otaknya . mengingat Hermione masih ada di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam buku tebal dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan tangan itu mengangkat ke atas.

'mau apa dia ?'

Dan dengan sekejap, BINGGO! Hermione menjatuhkan buku besarnya ke atas tulang kering kaki Draco. Draco mengerang kesakitan. Kedua matanya gelap seketika saat menatap ke arah Hermione.

"Brengsek. Apa maksudmu, Granger!" Draco menggulung celana panjangnya keatas, memperlihatkan warna kebiruan diatas kakinya yang putih pucat. Hermione meringis sebentar melihat keadaan kaki Draco yang terekspos saat ini.

"uh.. well.. itu caraku untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Mungkin besok-besok aku akan memanggilmu dengan cara yang sama, daripada menyentuhmu kan , Malfoy." Cibir Hermione. Hermione bergegas mengambil buku tebalnya, dan barang-barangnya yang lain diatas meja. Lalu ia lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke kamar.

Draco dengan cepat merogoh tongkatnya ketika melihat Hermione mengambil langkah seribu. "Brengsek kau Mudblood Jalang! Stupefy!" Teriak Draco dengan tongkat yang mengacung pada Hermione.

"Protego!" Jerit Hermione. Hermione langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"sial!" geram Draco. "akan kubalas kau Mudblood!" Teriak Draco. Draco menatap kakinya yang biru lebam. Semakin membuncah kebencian pada si nona-sok-tahu-gryffindor itu.

Draco terdiam. Fikirannya mengingat-ingat akan kalimat ayahnya dulu. Darah lumpur. Mereka memang parasit. Draco sangat setuju akan hal itu. Semua Mudblood memang parasit. Kejadian barusan membuatnya semakin menyetujui apa yang diucapkan ayahnya. 'Sungguh mereka tak pantas ada disini.'

* * *

Keesokannya...

Hermione bergegas keluar bersama teman-temannya, Harry, Ginny, dan Ron. Mereka baru saja selesai mengikuti pelajaran Proffesor Trelawney. Pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini yang sungguh membuat Hermione sangat bosan.

Para Gryffindor itu sedang berjalan dan berbincang bersama, menuju ke asrama Gryffindor, dan Hermione akan berpisah diujung koridor, untuk menuju ruang ketua murid.

"Hati-hati, Mione!" Hermione menoleh kepada seorang lelaki yang memperingatinya.

"Tentu saja Ron." Hermione tersenyum, dan berbalik arah menuju ke asramanya.

Diperjalanan, ia merasa malas untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang ketua murid. Ia merasa lelah bila bertemu dengan Ferret bodoh itu. Bukan ia takut. Sungguh Hermione tak akan pernah takut hanya dengan urusan sepelenya dengan Draco. Bila ia takut, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menerima tawaran menjadi ketua murid disekolah ini.

Ia hanya merosa bosan Setiap ia bertemu dengan Draco, ia harus mengencangkan uratnya kuat-kuat untuk berkonfrontasi dengannya. Walaupun aktivitas itu terjadi secara otomatis bila mereka bertatap muka, tapi ia merasa lelah juga. Terlintas difikirannya ia ingin mendiami kelakuan Draco. Namun yang ada sikapnya selalu membuat pemantik api dari saraf Hermione keluar. Dan akhirnya, Terjadilah adu mulut hebat. Kalau sudah sangat parah, mantralah yang akan mewakili ocehan mereka berdua. Tapi untuk semalam ia sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa membuat bekas biru yang membuat Sang Pangeran Slytherin kewalahan untuk berjalan. Hermione tersenyum geli mengingatnya.

Tenggelam dalam fikirannya, tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berjubah Hufflepuff menabrak Hermione dengan keras. Hermione terjatuh kebelakang, isi tasnya berhamburan kesembarang tempat. Hermione mengerang kesakitan, karena sikunya sedikit lecet.

"sorry Ms. Granger. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak melihatmu! Maaf Ms. Granger." Anak itu memunguti dan membereskan barang-barang Hermione. Ekspresinya masih ketakutan. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak apa. Eh ada apa sampai kau berlari begitu." Wajah anak Hufflepuff itu semakin ketakutan ketika mendengar derap sepatu dari arah ia datang. Segera anak itu menyodorkan tasnya kedekat Hermione dan ia langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan Hermione.

'Aneh' batin Hermione. Hermione penasaran dengan orang yang akan muncul dibalik koridor. Namun yang ada derap langkah itu tidak mendekat, malah semakin menjauh.

Hermione bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Bath up dengan air beraroma lavender adalah yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini.

* * *

Segar...

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan badannya saat ini. Kakinya melangkah dari dalam kamar mandi. Manik Coklat Madunya menangkap sosok Draco yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Hermione hanya mengangkat alis, dan tidak mau peduli. ia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat masuk kamarnya.

'pintu kamar terbuka?' batin Hermione sesampainya di depan pintu berukir singa. Ia heran dengan keadaan pintunya yang terbuka. Seingatnya pintunya tertutup.

'aku lupa, atau…' kepalanya menoleh kepintu berukir ular disebelahnya. Hermione menggedikkan bahu. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah lagi. Hanya membuatnya pusing dan lelah bila terjadi adu mulut lagi. Setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini.

* * *

Hermione berlari ke aula besar. Makanan sudah menunggu untuk santapan mereka di pagi hari. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi tujuan Hermione berlari menuju Aula. Melainkan bukunya hilang. Buku Transfigurasi yang ia ingin kembalikan hari ini tidak ada didalam tasnya.

"Mione, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ginny prihatin. Hermione duduk bersama teman-temannya. Kedua tangannya menyangga diatas meja, dan menangkupkan kepalanya.

"Mione,,,?" Ron mengelus pundak Hermione pelan. Perlahan Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Buku nya hilang. Buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan hilang. Aku janji mengembalikannya besok. Tapi, pagi ini aku tidak menemukannya ditasku." Jelas Hermione sedih.

"Buku apa Hermione?" Tanya Harry

"Buku Penguasaan Transfigurasi benda kecil tingkat atas. Aku meminjamnya kemarin untuk mengerjakan tugas Proffesor McGonagall."

Ginny teringat sesuatu, ia ingin menyampaikannya pada Hermione tapi Ron terlalu cepat menyela.

"Mione, jangan-jangan Malfoy yang mengambilnya?" Duga Ron. Hermione mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Dan ia mendapat satu bayangan. Bayangan ketika ia selesai mandi dan pintu kamarnya terbuka, setelah Draco masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"kau benar Ron. KAU BENAR ! Ferret sialan." Hermione mengejutkan sekeliling dengan gebarakan keras tangannya kemeja.

"Mau apa kau, Mione?" Ginny menahan lengan Hermione.

"Ingin memberi peringatan dengan seekor Ferret terbang !" Hermione berdiri, siap melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Slytherin.

"Mione, sebaiknya…"

"Tidak Harry. Harus sekarang!" Hermione menghiraukan kata-kata Harry dan berjalan menuju meja Slytherin.

Draco sedang menikmati sarapannya, dan melirik aneh kepada Theo dan Blaise yang duduk dihadapannya, sedang tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Otak kalian rusak, eh? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Ucap Draco melihat keanehan temannya.

"Kau lihat muka Granger yang ditekuk seperti itu, mate?" tanya Blaise pada Draco. Draco semakin heran. Ia melihat jauh kedepan. Dimeja Gryffindor, ia melihat Ron yang mengelus pundak Hermione. Draco jijik melihatnya. Tapi, ia juga melihat Hermione yang menangkupkan muka dikedua tangannya.

'kenapa dia?', batinnya tak jelas.

Blaise melirik Theo, Theo melirik Blaise. Keduanya saling lirik dan nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi Draco.

"Kau tahu, Draco?" Tanya Theo mengawali topic tentang muka Granger pagi ini.

"Ya aku tahu. Dia sedang berjalan kesini. Aku tahu." Ucap Draco melihat Hermione dengan muka Singa yang sangat menyeramkan menuju kearahnya. Theo dan Blaise menatap tidak mengerti. Keduanya mengikuti arah pandang Draco.

"MALFOY!" Teriak Hermione. Theo dan Blaise tersentak kaget .

Kini Hermione berada didepan Draco. Draco hanya melirik heran sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"**kembalikan bukuku !**" Draco semakin heran. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hermione.

Dimeja guru hanya ada Filch, Profesor Sprout, dan Proffesor Trelawney. Guru-guru yang lain tidak ada ditempatnya. Mungkin ada urusan yang lain. Ini membuat Hermione memberanikan diri untuk memulai konfrontasinya dengan Draco Malfoy. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya memberikan tampang heran tak karuan, yang benar-benar membuat Hermione makin geram.

"Jangan pura-pura, Malfoy. Aku tahu kau yang mengambil bukuku. Mengaku saja, F—Malfoy" Hermione enggan mengatai Malfoy dengan Ferret. Itu akan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri . murid-murid lain akan mengetahui kalau Hermione suka mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, sekalipun itu hanya kepada Draco. Hermione tidak mau bunuh diri.

"Kau bicara apa Granger? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu." Bantah Draco dengan muka innocence.

"Aku tahu kau yang mengambil buku ku, Malfoy. Aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka saat kau baru saja memasuki kamarmu sendiri. Aku yakin bahwa pintu kamarku tertutup. Dan kau –telunjuk Hermione mengacung lurus ke kepala Draco- kau masuk dan mengambil buku ku." Semua yang ada di Aula terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Hermione. Suara lantangnya membuat semua mata kini menatap mengintimidasi pada Draco. Draco menjadi terpojok sekarang.

"Aku tidak masuk kamarmu, Granger! Pintu kamarmu memang terbuka saat aku masuk kamarmu. Kau mungkin saja lupa menutupnya." Bantah Draco.

"Sudahlah Malfoy. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena dendam padaku kan? Karena aku telah menjatuhkan buku itu keatas kakimu yang membuatnya jadi biru. Dan jalanmu jadi payah!"

Suara cekikikan terdengar samar-samar di telinga Draco. Draco menoleh ke semua murid, melihat beberapa menahan tertawa karena perkataan Hermione. Kaki seorang Draco Malfoy menjadi pincang, hanya karena sebuah buku. Sungguh menggelikan. Draco sangat malu mengakui ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah menutup-nutupi alasannya dengan membuat cerita palsu. Draco mengakui kalau kakinya lebam karena terjatuh dari sapunya. dan sekarang harus terbongkar rahasianya hanya karena mulut besar seorang Hermione.

"Tutup mulutmu, Granger." Draco berdiri menghadapi Hermione. Kepala mereka diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Keduanya keras kepala, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya siap memulai perang. Pemandangan itu membuat Harry dan yang lain segera turun kaki menghampiri mereka. Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Aku akan tutup mulut kalau kau mengembalikan** bukuku**." Bentak Hermione

"Aku tak mengambil bukumu, Granger! Untuk apa aku mengambilnya. Bukan caraku untuk membalas dendam seperti itu, bodoh. !" Draco menurunkan volume suaranya, menjadi lebih pelan.

"Aku bisa saja mengambil yang lebih penting dari pada buku Bodohmu. Misalkan, nyawamu, atau…." Draco mencondongkan sedikit badannya, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "**keperawananmu**". Seringai Draco keluar setelah kata tajamnya berhasil membuat Hermione sangat kaget. Suaranya sangat pelan, hanya Hermione, dan kedua temannya Theo dan Blaise yang bisa mendengarnya. Sehingga itulah yang membuat Theo dan Blaise ber"uuuuh" ria mendengar ucapan Draco. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, kembali focus dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Focus pada Draco Malfoy. Pangeran Slytherin yang sedang menyeringai senang dihadapannya.

"jangan main-main Malfoy, a-aku serius."

"aku juga serius, Granger." Draco melihat teman-teman Hermione mendatanginya.

"ah, membawa pasukan, Granger. Selamat menikmati pertunjukkan" Ucap Draco. Tangannya terentang lebar, seperti mempersilakan dengan senang hati para Gryffindor untuk datang kemejanya. Walau mereka tahu, itu hanya pura-pura belaka.

Hermione masih terdiam, menatap tajam sang Pangeran Slytherin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kembalikan, Ferret. Kembalikan buku Mione!" teriak Ron sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Draco siaga. Namun tetap menampakkan muka biasanya. Tak mau terlihat takut atas tongkat Ron yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mengeluarkan kutukan berbahaya. Draco selalu bisa mengembalikan kestabilan emosinya. Ia tetap bertampang dingin, sinis, dan senyum seringai yang membuat lawannya pasrah.

"Kau salah orang, **Wesel**! Tanyakan saja pada Mione-berang-berangmu itu. Dia nona-tahu-segala bukan? Pastinya dia tahu dimana bukunya berada." Ron semakin geram mendengar Hermione dihina oleh bibir licin Draco. Tangannya menegang, siap mengeluarkan serangan. Namun niatnya ia batalkan karena tangan Hermione tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Ron dan dengan perlahan menurunkan nya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Hermione pada teman-temannya. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dari Draco.

"Pergilah! Tidak ada yang mengundang kalian untuk kesini." Anak-anak Slytherin itu tertawa.

"Bagus Draco. Mereka kalah telak" Ucap Crabbe yang sedari tadi sebenarnya ada disana, memperhatikan peraduan mulut yang sengit. Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Drakkie, apa benar kata Mudblood itu tentang kakimu?" tanya Pansy manja, membuat Draco muak mendengarnya, sekaligus malu.

"jangan bicarakan itu Pans. Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Pansy cemberut mendengar tolakan Draco. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain memandang Draco penuh arti.

* * *

Hermione mendapatkan detensi untuk akhir pekan nanti, setelah ia melapor kepada Madam Pince perihal buku yang dia hilangkan. Madam Pince sangat marah. Ia sangat kecewa dengan kecerobohan Hermione. Ia sudah sangat mempercayai Hermione dan menjadi tidak enak denakan itu. Dan kejadian ini mengingatkan kembali dirinya dengan Draco Malfoy. Kali ini Hermione benar-benar menyimpan marah yang besar untuknya. 'Bukan aku yang seharusnya menerima ini. Tapi Ferret sialan itu!' batinnya.

* * *

Draco duduk disofa panjangnya, mengiggit apel hijaunya dengan kasar.

** 'Mudblood Brengsek!' **Draco bersungut dalam hati

'kau telah mempermalukanku didepan orang banyak. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Granger'

'kau membuat mereka menertawakanku!'

'Kau membuat kakiku biru, dan kau menuduhku dengan tuduhan yang konyol di Aula besar. Cih, menjijikkan! '

'Dan kau, membocorkan hal yang tidak ingin aku beritahu pada siapapun.'

'Kau tahu , Granger. semua tindakanmu selalu meningkatkan rasa benciku. Apalagi, melihat kalau kau sedang tertawa dengan teman-teman mu yang tidak berguna. '

'Kau! Kau tidak pantas tertawa disini, Granger. kau hanya pantas berada didunia hinamu. Muggle. '

Draco menggigit lagi apelnya, mengunyah dengan kasar. Matanya menajam ke perapian. Menunggu waktu. Waktu rapat prefek yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya oleh, Hermione. Tapi hatinya masih terus menggerutu. Dirinya masih tenggelam dalam kebenciannya pada Hermione.

'Kau telah bermain-main denganku selama ini. kau salah bermain Granger. Kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah mendiamimu. '

* * *

sangat malas. itulah yang herrmione rasakan sekarang. Hermione berjalan malas menuju ruang kelas yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk rapat para Prefek. Ia masih saja menggerutu soal detensinya.

'apa aku sanggup memimpin rapat prefek?'

'apa aku masih pantas menjadi ketua murid? Lihat, aku mendapatkan detensi. Aku tahu, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Ini semua karena pirang Keparat itu. Tapi, tetap saja. Aku tidak pantas untuk jadi Ketua Murid yang dicontoh murid lain. Arrgh….!' Hermione mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan mimpi buruk ini. Namanya jadi buruk karena masalahnya dengan malfoy. Ruang kelas tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya dengan jari. Usahanya cukup berhasil.

"ada pertanyaan?" Semua peserta rapat menggeleng. Penjelasan Hermione yang panjang lebar hanya dibalas anggukan singkat. Termasuk Partnernya sendiri. Mempunyai Partner yang adalah seorang musuh benar-benar tidak membantu.

"okay, kalau begitu. Semua sudah jelas dengan jadwalnya. Dan untuk pertama adalah jadwal ketua murid berpatroli. Kalau begitu kita tutup rapat hari ini."

Semua berhamburan keluar. Draco keluar terakhir, namun Hermionelah menjadi yang paling terakhir.

"Jangan lupa tugasmu, Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak pikun sepertimu, Granger!" sahut Draco. Hermione mendengus mendengarnya. Hermione menahan emosinya keluar sekarang. Ia harus punya tenaga ekstra untuk patroli perdananya nanti malam, bersama Malfoy.

* * *

Makan malam, Aula besar dihiasi langit hiasan yang bertabur banyak bintang. Lilin-lilin menggantung diatasnya. Semua larut dalam pembicaraan bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Mate, benarkah patroli mulai malam ini?" Tanya Theo. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke Aula besar untuk makan malam.

" ya." Jawab Draco sungkat.

"Draco, sepertinya kami telat memberitahumu." Draco melirik pada Blaise.

"apa maksudmu, Blaise?"

"Jadi, kami yang menyembunyikan buku Granger." sahut Theo. Draco kaget mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau! Kau yang menyembunyikannya, Nott!" Draco mencengkram kerah Nott dan menariknya.

"De-dengarkan kami dulu, M-Malfoy!" Zabini turut serta melerai tangan Draco dari kerah Theo.

"Ini rencana kita yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan."  
"Tapi kau belum memberitahuku kalau kau sudah melakukannya. Granger jadi menuduhku!" Potong Draco cepat.

"Kami ingin memberitahumu, tapi Granger sudah datang sebelum kita bercerita, Draco." Draco terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya mengingat-ingat disaat kedua temannnya menyinggung soal Granger. Draco mengakuinya dalam hati, kalau sebelum Hermione datang, Theo ingin memberitahu kan sesuatu.

Draco mendengarkan Theo dan Blaise bercerita sampai mereka duduk di meja Slytherin di Great Hall. Kini ia mengerti alur ceritanya.

Hermione sedang memangku tangan. tangan yang satunya hanya memainkan sendok, diatas piringnya. Ketiga temannya memperhatikan gelagat Hermione. Sepertinya, ia sedang tidak baik.

"Mione, kau belum menyendok makananmu." Ron mengambil langkah sendiri untuk menyendok kentang tumbuk ke piring saji Hermione. Hermione hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Mione?" Tanya Harry. Hermione melenguh pelan.

"Aku sebal, Harry. Kenapa harus Malfoy yang menjadi Partner ketua Murid? Kenapa tidak kau? Kenapa tidak Ron?" Hermione masih menerawang ke kentang tumbuk dihadapannya.  
"Apalagi nanti malam. Aku harus berpatroli. Bersama si Ferret. Hanya, berdua. Aku sangat benci melihat wajah nya. Dia yang telah membuatku mendapatkan detensi akhir pekan. Dia telah membuat kesengsaraan sepanjang hidupku. " Sungut Hermione.

"mm, Mione. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya,.." Ginny berhenti untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

"Apa Ginny?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

" aku melihat siapa yang mengambil bukumu." Hermione menegakkan posisi badannya, menghadap kepada wanita berambut merah didepannya.

"apa maksudmu, Ginny? Kau melihat Malfoy yang mengambilnya? Mana mungkin kau…" Ginny cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Hermione.

"Bukan, Mione. Maksudku, bukan Malfoy, tapi kedua temannya. Nott dan Zabini." Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti akan penyebutan kedua teman Draco itu. Dan Ginny memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi, aku melihat kau dibuntuti Nott dan Zabini ketika memasuki perpustakaan. Lama aku menunggu , aku terus membuntuti mereka berdua. Maka dari itu aku terlambat makan siang" mereka mengangguk paham. "teruskan, ginn" ucap Ron.

"ya. Ketika kau masuk ke aula, Nott dan Zabini masih ada di balik pintu. Nott menarik satu anak hufflepuff yang melintasi mereka. Mereka mengintimidasi anak itu. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka berbicara dengan serius. Kulihat, Zabini seperti memerintahkan sesuatu, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearahmu. Lalu kau ingat, saat kita berpisah koridor sehabis kelas ramalan, aku berbalik arah untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Aku agak khawatir saat itu untuk membiarkanmu sendirian. Dan benar saja, aku berpapasan dengan anak Hufflepuff yang sama dengan yang ditarik oleh Nott dan Zabini sedang menenteng buku Transfigurasi yang sampulnya berwarna hitam. Tapi saat aku meneruskan perjalananku untuk menyusulmu, kau sudah tidak ada."

Hermione mengangguk paham kepada Ginny.

"Ya Ginny, kau benar. Aku sempat ditabrak oleh anak laki yang berjubah hufflepuff. Apa benar dia yang mengambilnya?"

"Ya, Hermione. Dia yang mengambilnya. Dia yang disuruh Nott dan Zabini." Jelas Ginny. Ginny lega sudah menceritakan ini pada Hermione. Berharap ceritanya akan menghilangkan sedikit kebencian Hermione pada Malfoy, karena Hermione sudah salah menuduh Malfoy.

"jadi…" Hermione menatap Ginny. Ginny mengangguk-angguk mendapati kesimpulan yang terdapat dalam hati Hermione.

"Nott dan Zabini sekongkol dengan Malfoy. Sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya. Ular Busuk! Mereka sudah merencanakannya. Mereka benar-benar harus mendapat detensi lebih daripadaku! Brengseeeekkkk!"

Ginny terbelalak tidak percaya, tebakannya salah. Bukannya ia mengakui atas kesalahannya menuduh Malfoy, justru ia malah semakin menyalahkan Malfoy. Ini sudah benar-benar salah paham.

"Kau benar, Mione. Si Pirang jelata itu sudah sangat niat megerjaimu. Aku harus beri dia pelajaran" Sahut Ron kesal.

"Bukan! Bukan Malfoy yang melakukannya." Harry, Hermione, Ron memandang Ginny heran. Untuk apa Ginny sangat membela Malfoy.  
"oh ayolah. Aku memang sangat membencinya. Tapi, aku tahu bukan ia yang melakukannya. Mione, aku melihat mereka bertiga saat menuju kesini. Aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Nott dan Zabini, mereka baru menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Draco tadi. Aku juga melihat Draco sangat marah. Mungkin karena kelakuan mereka, imbasnya malah menimpa Draco. Aku melihat Draco mencengkram Nott. Kelihatannya, ia benarr-benarr kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu soal bukumu, Mione." Hermione melihat Ginny yang bersungguh-sungguh menceritakan sebuah kebenaran. Dan yang Hermione tahu, Ginny tidak akan berbohong hanya demi seorang Malfoy.

"Jadi, bukan dia?" Ucap Hermione pelan. Ginny menggeleng menghadapinya.

Hermione mendatangi ruang rekreasi lima menit sebelum patroli. Ia memutuskan berdiam di Asrama Gryffindor sebelumnya untuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meminta maaf pada Draco atau tidak. Dan jawabannya adalah iya.

Ruang rekreasi sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda partnernya didalam.

"Malfoy?" panggil Hermione diruangan kosong itu. Ia benar-benar yakin Draco tidak ada disana. Ia sudah mengecek kamar mandi, pantry, sofa, dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya., dan tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Maka dari itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya kebawah, mungkin sudah patroli duluan, pikirnya.

* * *

Hermione berbelok ke koridor selanjutnya. sudah setengah jam berkeliling dan Ia masih mencari Draco sambil berpatroli. Siapa tahu ia berpapasan di jalan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada bayangan gelap yang tidak jelas didepannya. Pemandangan tidak jelas itu membuat Hermione penasaran.

"Siapa orang yang masih berkeliaran disaat jam malam sudah lewat seperti ini" gerutunya.

Langkahnya ia buat sedemikian pelan agar tidak mengejutkan seseorang yang ada didepannya.

Tidak, tidak seorang. Hermione menangkap dua sosok di matanya. Hermione membuka matanya lebar-lebar. berusaha menangkap apa yang dilakukan dua orang tersebut di jam malam seperti ini. Nafas Hermione tertahan melihat dua sosok itu sedang mendempet di dinding. Kedua tubuhnya juga bertempelan sangat dekat. 'sedang apa mereka?'

"lumos!" gumam Hermione. Kedua sosok itu tersontak kaget melihat tongkat Hermione yang berpendar.

Dan sama halnya dengan Hermione. Ia sangat terkejut melihat dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"**M-Malfoy?!**"

* * *

TBC

maaf ya karena kelamaan update. akhir bulan kerjaan banyak #curhat #abaikan -,-  
makasih sebesar gunung himalaya buat yang udah review n yg udh baca XO

Ochan Malfoy: hayo mao apa hayo xD hha maaf ya ru update. ga sekilat yang kau harapkan.. maaaappp ya maap #mpoMinah modeON -.-  
Review lagi ya xD

Bliizard: iya, kenapa ya Draco kasar. padahal aslinya lembut loh.. #pengakuanku sebagai istri# xD  
nah tu cewe aku ungkap di cap slnjutnya. trus baca n review yah.. ;)

dan untuk Moku-Chan n Marvolo Malfoy thankyou so much. reviewnya udh ku balas di tempat review. R n R lgi yah

saran ,,, butuh sarann.. review please. ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**TABU YANG BENAR**

**Summary: **memasuki awal tahun ketujuh, setelah melawan si pesek yang tidak lucu, yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, Voldemort. Tiga serangkai, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, dan Hermione Jean Granger kembali mengulang pelajaran mereka untuk satu tahun terakhir kedepan.

**Disclaimer:** Tante JK. Rowling, aku rasa dia memang salah satu murid dunia sihir -,-

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

**Rated:** awalnya masih T mungkin, tapi kesanaannya bakal jadi M. kalo gak sanggup jangan lanjutkan ya, hhe. mohon maap kalo kata-kata disini terbilang kasar. maka dari itulah saya gunakan rate M.

Read n Review, I need your Review, Your Review its my drug xD

* * *

Hermione menangkap dua sosok di matanya. Dua sosok itu sedang mendempet di dinding. Kedua tubuhnya juga bertempelan sangat dekat. 'sedang apa mereka?'

"lumos!" gumam Hermione. Kedua sosok itu tersontak kaget melihat tongkat Hermione yang berpendar.

Dan sama halnya dengan Hermione. Ia sangat terkejut melihat dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"M-Malfoy?! Lisa Turpin?!"

* * *

Chapter 4

Draco terkejut melihat sosok Hermione sedang menatapinya bercumbu dengan Lisa Turpin, gadis Ravenclaw berambut pirang panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Granger?" Bentak Draco spontan.

Hermione mematung. Suaranya hilang seketika.

Menjijikan.

Itulah yang Hermione rasakan melihat keduanya sedang bercumbu mesra. Kemeja sang gadis kusut berantakan. Kancingnya terbuka setengah jalan. Jubah asramanyanya terinjak dikakinya sendiri. Sedang tangan Draco menjelajahi punggungnya. Bibir mereka terpagut, saling mencari nafsu.

Entah mengapa, Hermione benci melihatnya. Memang seharusnya ia tak melihat ini. Sungguh gila! Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila, Malfoy. Kau tidak pantas jadi ketua murid. Lepaskan jabatanmu sebelum aku mengatakannya pada Proffesor McGonagall." Ancamnya. Hermione menatap mereka berdua rendah serendah-rendahnya. Lalu Hermione menjauh dari mereka. Ia tak sudi melihat mereka lebih lama lagi.

Draco mencerna perkataannya. Memahami maksud Hermione, yaitu melaporkan tindakannya tadi pada Proffesor McGonagall. Ia hanya menatap Turpin sekilas dan kemudian meninggalkannya pergi.

"Malfoy!" Panggil Turpin. Namun Draco tidak menggubris panggilan itu. ia percepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Hermione.

Turpin menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan sikap Draco yang pergi begitu saja.

'seenaknya saja dia meninggalkanku!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia meraih jubahnya. Kemudian bergegas pergi sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

Hermione meneruskan langkahnya cepat. Menyusuri koridor sendirian yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada obor-obor disisi-sisinya sebagai penerang. Dan dinding-dinding yang kokoh yang seakan mengamatinya berjalan. Mulutnya menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri, menyesali pemandangan yang sangat merusak matanya untuk dilihat.

Ia bersumpah akan melaporkan ini pada McGonagall. Hermione benar-benar tidak tahan akan sikap sang Pangeran Slytherin. Mungkin ini akan menjadi salah satu pembalasan dendamnya akan detensi yang diterimanya. Dan soal permintaan maaf, ia sudah buang jauh-jauh setelah ia menemukan Malfoy.

**'tap-tap-tap'**

Hermione mendengar derap langkah dibelakang. Ia menoleh. Dan Draco sedang berjalan setengah lari mengejarnya. Hermione mengindahkannya, fokus berjalan kedepan.

Derapnya semakin keras terdengar. Semakin dekat. Dan berhasil menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Hermione dari belakang. Desah nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Kau tuli, Granger!" ujar Draco, disela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Hermione diam. Tak menjawab panggilan-panggilan Draco sedari tadi. Lebih baik ia diam, daripada harus berurusan panjang dengan Draco.

"Kau akan mengadu, Granger? sangat kekanak-kanakkan." Cibir Draco, menyinggung perkataan Hermione sebelumnya. Memang itu tujuan Draco Malfoy mengejar Hermione. Mengkonfirmasi, apakah ia benar-benar akan mengadu atau tidak. Draco menunggu balasan wanita didepannya.

Hermione tertawa sinis.

"ya, Malfoy. Kau benar. Aku akan mengadukannya. Ada masalah?" ucap Hermione. Kakinya terus berjalan. Tidak ingin berhenti untuk menghadapi Draco.

Draco tak ingin menganggap serius ucapan Hermione. Namun Hermione adalah orang yang berani dan nekat. Ucapannya tidak hanya sekedar gertakan. Draco menyadari itu.

Jabatan ketua murid adalah jabatan nomor satu di Hogwarts. Apa jadinya, bila seorang Draco Malfoy diturunkan jabatannya dengan paksa, hanya karena mulut comber seorang Hermione. **'tak akan!'**

"Kau akan **menyesal** jika melakukannya, Granger!" ancam Draco. Hermione sudah biasa mendengar nada itu. Ia tidak akan takut dengan gertakan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"coba saja mengancamku, Malfoy. Sudah berapa kali kubilang. aku tidak takut padamu." ucap Hermione enteng. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dengan ancaman kosong Draco.

"Apa maumu, **Mudblood!**" Ujar Draco tak sabar.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali, Malfoy. Berhenti menyebutku mudblood dan lepaskan jabatanmu!" jelas Hermione.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya hanya karena aduan seorang **-Darah-Lumpur-Jalang-** sepertimu!" Umpat Draco menahan emosinya. Ia sangat muak dengan semua omong kosong ini. ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya.

Wajah Hermione terasa panas. Mukanya memerah menahan marah.

"Coba saja, **Ferret busuk**." Ejek Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik tangan Hermione dengan paksa. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding batu yang dingin, mengunci pergelangan tangan ramping Hermione, mensejajarkan dengan telinganya. Badan Draco memblokir pergerakan Hermione.

Hermione sangat kaget. Tindakan Draco begitu cepat. Draco menarik badannya kasar dan Hermione tidak bisa antisipasi. Tangannya di cengkeram sangat kuat. Hermione meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Malfoy. Lepaskan aku. " Pinta Hermione keras. Tangannya meronta-ronta. Tapi cengkeraman Draco sangat kuat. Tenaga Hermione seperti tidak ada apa-apanya. Sangat tidak sebanding dengan Draco yang tenaganya dipusatkan oleh emosi. Mungkin pergelangan tangan Hermione sudah membiru sekarang. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Emosinya suda jebol dari pertahanannya. Fokus kemarahannya saat ini hanyalah kepada Hermione.

Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia terperangkap. Ia mencoba untuk lepas, namun Draco semakin menahannya. Berteriak pun tidak mungkin. Tak akan ada satupun yang melewati koridor itu. Semua murid dan guru sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia tak tahu harus apa.

Draco ada dihadapannya. Nafasnya memburu, mewakili kekesalan hatinya yang sudah berada ditingkat paling akhir. Mengeluarkan setiap kebenciannya melalui tatapan kelabu Draco yang tajam. Mengintimidasi Hermione atas tindakannya. Menghukum ancaman Hermione dengan cengkramannya.

Nafas berat Draco, tertahan di atas wajah Hermione. Bisa dirasakan. Betapa beratnya hembusan itu, mewakili banyaknya kebencian milik seorang Draco Malfoy. Manik madu menatap kilat kelabu. Mencari suatu jawaban atas tatapannya. Namun ia mendapat jawaban yang pahit dari kelabu Draco. Bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya kini, benar-benar sangat membencinya. Ia tak segan menyakitinya. Sungguh-sungguh tak mengizinkan kehadiran Hermione didunianya. Sekalipun yang lain sudah berdamai. Hermione membaca pesan itu dari kilat kelabu Draco yang kelam. Sorot yang menyiratkan kebenaran, kejujuran yang sangat dalam dari hatinya. Benci. Hanya sebuah benci untuknya.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Wajahnya terlihat jelas dimataku. Kulitnya pipinya yang halus, rambut pirang platina yang menawan, mata kelabunya yang indah. Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku akui, mereka benar. Sang Cassanova, sangat terpetakan diwajahnya. Pangeran Slytherin, sangat ada diseluruh tubuhnya. Aku menyadarinya, dijarak kami yang sangat dekat. Semua kesempurnaannya akan sangat indah bagiku, apabila dia bukan musuh terbesarku. Bila dia bukan orang yang kubenci dari ujung kaki sampai kepalaku. Namun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kami saling membenci. Aku bisa merasakan kebenciannya yang sangat dalam dinafasnya. Memang harus begitu. Aku membencinya. Dia juga membenciku. Sesempurna apapun dia, aku hanya melihatnya dengan kebencianku. Walaupun harus sakit mendapati seseorang mempunyai rasa benci yang tak terhingga terhadapku.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, Granger. Jangan pernah berani berurusan denganku." Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik. Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Badanku gemetar.

'Aku harus kuat. Jangan gemetar, Hermione. Aku tidak takut' batin menguatkanku.

Tanganku memberontak, mencoba untuk lepas dari tangan dan dinding yang menghimpitku. Tapi semakin banyak bergerak, Malfoy semakin menyakitiku. Aku kumpulkan keberanianku. Walau posisiku sungguh sangat tidak mendukung. Ku sembunyikan gemetarku. Aku tak mau Malfoy tahu kalau aku sedang takut.

"apa alasannya aku harus tidak berani denganmu, Malfoy. Kau sama sepertiku. Apanya yang beda? Kita penyihir. Kita sekolah di Hogwarts. Kita Ketua Murid. Bahkan darah murni yang selalu kau puja-puja mengalir ditubuhmu, tidak ada bedanya denganku. Warnanya sama. Tak ada bedanya!" ucapku cepat. Sebelum suaraku kembali gemetar.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Darah-Lumpur. Kita sangat berbeda! Kau hanya Darah-Lumpur yang merangsak masuk dunia sihir dan merusak kami. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan Darah-Murni seperti kami. Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Granger!"

Lagi. Dia membahasnya lagi. Mudblood dan Pureblood. Mengapa kau tidak pernah berubah, Malfoy? Mengapa hatimu sangat batu? Huh, Kiamat aku mengharapkannnya berubah. Sama halnya seperti melihat Voldemort memiliki pacar, tidak akan mungkin terjadi!

Demi Merlin! Mengapa dia masih mempermasalahkannya. Semua sudah berdamai. Dunia sudah menyatu.

'Kau sangat idiot, Malfoy! Kau tidak pernah menggunakan otak dan hatimu. Kau tidak punya hati, Malfoy!'

"Aku penyihir, Malfoy. Memang disini tempatku. Aku tidak merusak tempatmu tapi kau yang merusaknya. Kau yang menyebarkan paham idiotmu itu, Malfoy. Agggh…"

Draco mencengkram tangan ku lebih kuat. Sungguh dia makhluk terbiadab yang pernah aku temui. Dia sama halnya dengan Voldemort. Kejam. Dia bisa-bisanya menyakiti wanita. Menyakitiku.

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. Kurasa tanganku membiru. Tenagaku sudah habis menahannya. Aku biarkan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Menerima rasa sakit dari Draco yang sedang menghukumku.

"kau salah bicara, Granger!" ujarnya dingin. Mataku memanas. Badanku gemetar, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasa sakit ini melenyapkan tenagaku. Draco menatapku dengan tatapan yang heran. Dia merasakan tubuhku yang gemetar. **'Brengsek! Badan Brengsek! Ferret sialan.'**

Aku berusaha menutupinya. Menutupi kesakitan ini. Dia tidak boleh tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tanganku seperti mati rasa. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga ku yang masih tersisa.

"Apa bedanya denganmu!" ucapku melemah.

"Kau juga selalu salah padaku, Malfoy! Saat kau meneriaki ku mudblood. Saat kau menyebut ku Jalang. Menghinaku disetiap kita bertemu. Menatap rendah padaku. Ribut dengan teman-temanku dan kau menyalahkanku dengan semua keadaan itu. menyebutku sebagai wanita kotor didepan teman-temanmu. Mencap ku sebagai manusia yang tidak pantas hidup disini. Apa kau masih pantas disebut tidak salah, Malfoy. Katakan padaku!"

Aku luapkan segala kebencian itu. kelakuannya yang selalu membuatku membencinya. Kelakuannya yang selalu menambah rasa muakku padanya. Kau harus tahu, Malfoy! Aku membencimu ! kau telah melakukan banyak kesalahan sepanjang hidupmu. Sangat banyak.

Aku menatapnya. Ia pun menatapku. Dia telah mengetahuinya. Berfikirlah, Malfoy. kau tidak lebih suci dariku!

Lama ia menatapku. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Biru kelabunya masih menatapku lekat.

"Yang kukatakan itu semua benar, Granger, bukan hinaan. Aku selalu benar dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu. Kau mudblood, kotor, jalang! Jangan sok suci, Granger. Hadapilah kenyataanmu." Balasnya. Aku terdiam menatap matanya. mata yang menatapku tajam. Hatiku terasa tercabik. Bulir air mata memaksa untuk keluar. Dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Satu tetes jatuh dari mataku. Terasa mengalir dipipiku. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentang apa yang akan Malfoy katakan. aku tak tahu, kata-kata apalagi yang ia punya untuk merendahkanku. Bagaiman ia melanjutkan untuk menginjak-injak harga diriku.

"Apalagi, Malfoy. **Apalagi!**" teriakku. Air mata yang lainnya menerobos pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis dihadapannya.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Dia, menangis? Ada apa dengannya? Mustahil rasanya bagiku melihat ini. sesuatu yang ajaib, langka. Granger menangis, didepanku? Aku menatap manik madunya yang berkaca. Coklat madunya meneteskan lagi satu air matanya. Manik madu yang selalu mengancamku. Mata yang selalu mengirim sinyal kebencian padaku. Mata yang selalu siap menanggapi ucapanku. Mata yang - indah. Brengsek! Mengapa orang kotor sepertimu mempunyai mata indah seperti itu, Granger. Aku masih melihatnya. Rasa sakit yang kau gambarkan disana, rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Karenaku. Bahkan aku bisa membacanya dimatanya yang jernih, Granger. Tapi, mengapa kau menangis? Badanmu gemetar. Apa pesanku berhasil untuk menghentikan langkahmu yang kurang ajar padaku? Kalau begitu, well done, Draco! Kau berhasil. Ya! Kau berhasil mengancamnya. Kau berhasil meruntuhkan dinding kesombongannya. Lihat bagaimana dia sekarang. Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Itulah balasannya jika berani macam-macam denganku, Granger. Menangislah! Meratapi nasibmu yang menyedihkan!

Aku tertawa melihatnya menangis.

"Menyedihkan, Granger. Jangan ulangi kebodohanmu denganku kalau tidak mau mendapati dirimu seperti ini, **jalang!**" ucapku penuh kepuasan. Ia mengeluarkan lagi setetes air matanya.

Jantungku berdegup. Aneh. Melihat semakin menambahnya air mata yang dikeluarkan Granger, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Aku menarik nafasku. Berusaha menghilangkan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Tapi, aku tetap merasakannya. Aku tidak mengerti. Air mata itu, membuatku merasa, **bersalah.**

Tidak! Tidak! Ini menyenangkan. Aku berhasil mengalahkan keras kepalanya. AKu menghentikan keangkuhannya. Aku berhasil membuatnya menuruti perkataanku. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga ingin menghentikan air matanya. Ingin sekali. Aku merasakan kesalahan pada hatiku. Shit! Apa yang baru saja aku fikirkan?

"Terserah kau, Malfoy! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Jawabnya lemah. Tangannya memberontak lemah di genggamanku. Aku merasakan lemah tenaganya.

"Semudah itu, eh? Bagaimana aku mempercayaimu?" Tanyaku konyol. Hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Otakku berhenti berfikir melihatnya yang menyender lemas menghadapiku. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

* * *

**Normal's POV**

Hermione terdiam. Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Perdebatannya kali ini dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy sangat menguras tenaganya. Ia sangat lelah menghadapinya. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk ia menyerah. Menuruti apa yang dikatakan Malfoy. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semuanya. Ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya." Jawab Hermione pelan.

Kelemahannya semakin Nampak jelas dikedua biru kelabu Draco. Membuat hatinya memberontak, memaksa melakukan sesuatu. Apa saja, agar Hermione bisa bangkit menjadi dirinya lagi, menghadapi seorang Malfoy dengan keberaniannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan dibenaknya adalah…

Draco mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Draco, menciumnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Putri Gryfindor nantinya. Ia terus menciumnya, mencoba mengalirkan energi ketubuh rival terbesarnya. Dan Draco merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir aneh di jantungnya. Ketika merasakan mulut Hermione yang **–manis-**. Bagaikan chery, Draco terus mengecupnya. Membuat kupu-kupu secara ajaib masuk kedalam perutnya, membuatnya semakin bergejolak.

Hermione membuka lebar-lebar matanya yang tertutup lemah. Draco masih mengecupi bibirnya penuh nafsu. Aroma mint menyeruak dari tubuh sang Pangeran Slytherin, terhirup begitu saja di penciuman Hermione. Wanginya, menenangkan. Hermione merasakan energinya seperti datang kembali. Merasakan kehangatan yang berbanding terbalik dengan dinding di belakang punggungnya. Ia menatap lelaki didepannya. Rambut platina tertangkap dengan jelas di kedua manik madu. Kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan tiap detik peristiwa diantara mereka.

Kehabisan udara membuat keduanya melepas diri. Namun tak berapa lama, Draco kembali mendekati Hermione. Kembali menciumnya. Draco menekankan mulutnya semakin dalam, mencari-cari kenikmatan yang tersembunyi dibalik bibir Hermione yang terutup. Hermione merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tidak mengerti. Saat ini, Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin yang baru saja terlibat perberdebatan hebat, saling mencibir, saling merendahkan, saling mempertahankan harga diri, dan saling mengeluarkan semua kebencian yang ada pada dirinya, kini saling bertukar kehangatan. Ini sangat gila! Hermione masih mencerna apa yang Draco lakukan saat ini, sungguh tidak wajar. Sungguh, diluar batas logika.

Hermione menyadari Draco yang mulai naik gairahnya. Ciumannya semakin panas, tak seperti sebelumnya. Hermione mencoba mencari-cari logika yang sedari tadi hilang diotaknya. Ia menyadari, ini tak boleh dilanjutkan. Ia tak ingin sel-sel bejat Draco menempel ditubuhnya. Ia tak ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya, melepaskan ciuman panas sang Cassanova di hadapannya. Draco merasakan kegiatannya terganggu, namun satu tangan Draco meraih kedua pipi Hermione, menahannya. Mengarahkan lagi keposisi semula, dan ia kembali menciumi Hermione.

Draco mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya. Bergerak mencari-cari celah pintu masuk dimulut Hermione yang terkunci. Bibirnya mengecup putus asa, tidak menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Draco mencoba menggigit bibir bawah Hermione, menyesapnya, sehingga membuat Hermione mendesah. Kesempatan itu tidak dibuang Draco untuk menelusupkan lidahnya, memasuki ruang baru. Lidah Draco menari senang. Lidahnya kembali bergerak, menyesuaikan diri bersama barisan gigi-gigi Hermione yang rapi, merasakan lidah milik Hermione yang tidak menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Draco menyadari kegilaan ini. Mencium seorang Mudblood. Seorang rival terbesarnya. Ini sangat tidak benar. Sungguh kelakuannya saat ini sangat diluar akal sehat. Atau mungkin ia sedang sakit. Ia merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seperti tersengat sesuatu disekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan perasaannya membuncah. Dan mendapatkan kenikmatan dari ciuman yang ia berikan pada Hermione.

Ya, mungkin ia sedang sakit. Sangat sakit! Kegilaan ini, kegilaan yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia merasakan hal berbeda ketika sedang mencium Hermione. Merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ia cumbu sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya, tak ingin benar-benar mengakhirinya.

Saliva mengalir disudut bibir keduanya. Stok nafas mereka sudah hampir habis. Draco mulai menyerah dengan keadaan, melepas pagutannya dengan Hermione. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya nafas yang terbuang. Matanya terbuka, menatap manik madu yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Hermione memandangnya tanpa lepas. Mata biru kelabu itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Bukan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya. Bukan tatapan kebencian. Tangannya mengelap sudut bibirnya yang masih menyisakan setetes saliva mereka, dan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Draco telah membebaskan tangan Hermione. Ada bekas biru disana. Draco mencelos melihatnya.

Hermione mengatur nafasnya. Mengatur degup jantungnya yang berlari cepat. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Tidak percaya, Rival nomor satu baginya telah melakukan hal seperti itu. Hal yang sangat tidak wajar, yang baginya -menjijikan.

"Beraninya kau, Malfoy! Kau gila! " Ucap Hermione tak percaya. Matanya menelisik kelabu didepannya. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terdapat di benaknya.

Draco membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione yang terus menatapnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya. Barusan saja, ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat terlarang. Sangat tidak mungkin. **Sangat Tabu. Namun sangat benar.** Hermione mungkin benar, Draco benar-benar gila. Draco menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari kata untuk alasan yang masuk akal.

"Untuk memastikan kau benar-benar tidak akan mengadu, Granger!" Ucap Draco enteng. Sengaja di enteng-entengkan, karena Draco benar-benar belum mengerti apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan nafasnya menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Draco menoleh dan menyadari perubahan air muka Hermione.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan, eh? Aku sudah sangat sering melakukan itu." Draco tertawa sinis. "Satu lagi, Granger. Jangan pernah beritahu ini pada siapapun, atau kau akan menerima lebih dari ini!" ancam Draco. Draco berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione. Namun sesungguhnya, fikirannya benar-benar tidak pergi. Ia masih memikirkannya, memikirkan kejadian tadi, memikirkan segala sesuatunya yang sangat salah.

Hermione masih terdiam. Draco telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini ia hanya bertarung sendiri dengan fikirannya, dengan logikanya yang menurutnya sudah rusak. Bingung, heran, penasaran, benci bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan senang juga terlarut didalamnya. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan, meraba ke atas bibirnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan baginya, yang menyebabkan kupu-kupu berterbangan tak karuan didalam perutnya, dan menimbulkan kehangatan yang menjalar diseluruh darahnya. Entah, ia seharusnya benci dengan perlakuan Draco tadi. Ia memang benci, tapi benci itu datang bersamaan dengan rasa yang lain. Rasa yang aneh dan berbeda. Rasa yang menyenangkan mendapati yang-Tak-Tersentuh- telah menyentuhnya, membuat bergejolak lagi perutnya mengingat hal itu.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi , batin terdalam Hermione berkata bahwa ia, Hermione Jean Granger, ingin merasakan bibir milik seorang Draco Malfoy sekali lagi.

* * *

TBC

huraay, akhirnya selesai #lari ala-ala spongebob#

aku minta maaf ya kaaren kelamaan.. tapi yang penting, udah hadir nih kelanjutannya..

aku mu jawab review dari

Moku-Chan: hmm belum nih, baru sekedar kissing scene doank, hhe.. sabarrr yah.. mungkin ada mungkin nggak aku belum tahu. aku juga lum pengalaman bikin lemon scene xD #maklumNewbie jadi tunggu kelanjutannnya aja ya,, biar surpress ;p review lagi ya :D

Blizzard19: wah, maap-maap ga tau.. kalo ini udah bener kan nulisnya? hhe.. makasii makasii.. jangan sampe kamu yang angkat kaki meninggalkan ff-ku ini ya #puppyeyesModeOn# Review lagi ya :D

Ochan malfoy: Ahihi penasaran beratnya sudah diselesaikan, maap suramap ya gabisa se'kilat' yang kamu harepin. moga cap ini menjawab penasaran kmu dengan sukses,, iya ada dua kali, tapi gpapa ko (y) hehe RnR again ya xD

Noeri07: makasih ade,, (walau gatau siapa yang lebih muda n tua disini #plakk) xD smoga terhibur dengan lnjutannya ya.. #kedip-kedipGJ jangan lupa Review lagi :D

Hime No Rika: ini dia update-annya.. RnR lagi okay ;D

Gimana nih tanggepannya sama chapter ini? suka ga? bagus apa jelek? ngena ga si? kasih tau doooonk xD #AuthorKepo  
RnR lagi ya, miss you Reader's, Silent Readers n Reviewers, Visitors also {}

I'll be right back! #POP


End file.
